


Family Chaos

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [6]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Angst, Brothers, Childhood Trauma, Crime, Donald Na's Sibling, Drama, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Manhwa, Past Abuse, Romance, Trauma, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Ashur Na was the older twin brother of Donald Na. Unlike his brother, he was not smart. His grades were so bad that he flunked and was kicked out of Yeo-Il. So now, he must repeat his freshman year in Eunjang. Yeah, his grades were that bad.Fossa "Fox" Keum was Wolf Keum's terrible older brother who has a very obvious crush on Kingsley's older sister, Kaia, despite her having a boyfriend and son.Kaia Kwan was Kingsley's older sister who ships Donald and Kingsley. She became a mother at seventeen years old and was the primary caretaker of Donald, Ashur, and Kingsley.This story is about their lives in the Weak Hero world.But it mainly focuses on Ashur Na.
Relationships: Donald Na/Kingsley Kwan
Series: Weak Hero [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning of Repeating Freshman Year

Ashur Na stared sadly at his report card. He had tried so hard, yet all of his grades for his classes were F's except for the A he had in PE. He had spent hours studying each night, but he couldn't keep up with the rigorous lessons at Yeo-Il. He was pretty sure the A was mostly out of pity since he was missing his right eye and left arm. If anything, he would've probably gotten a D, maybe a C at most.

He sometimes overheard his teachers comparing him to his twin brother, Donald. Donald was the top of the school, even scoring grades higher than all of the seniors. They thought that as Donald Na's twin brother, he should be a genius too. When they saw how different their levels in intellect were, they talked about how all of the brain cells must've gone to Donald.

Those words stung Ashur. He hated being compared to his brother. He was _not_ Donald, so of course he wouldn't be as smart as him. They were both their own person. Why couldn't the school staff realize that?

On appearance alone, not many people would realize that Ashur was Donald's twin brother. Donald Na had pale, vampiric skin and blood red eyes with platinum blonde hair. Ashur had more color to his skin with messy, naturally dark purple hair and sky blue eyes. Well, he only had his left eye. He had lost his right eye as a child while protecting his brother from their abusive parents. 

Also, while Donald Na was on the tall side and actually taller than most people, Ashur Na was only four feet ten inches tall.

"Ashur, why so gloomy?" Donald asked his brother once he got home. "It's summer break now. School's out,"

 _'He's going to be disappointed,'_ Ashur wordlessly handed the report card to him. 

Donald scanned the report card but wasn't upset. "Ashur, I know that you tried really hard. I saw you stay up for hours each night to study. The only times you got any sleep were when we snuck sleeping pills into your food and drinks,"

"Wait, you did what!?"

"Don't worry about it," Donald patted his brother's head. "Well, it looks like you got kicked out of Yeo-Il, so we'll have to find a new school for you to attend,"

"I have to repeat freshman year," Ashur wailed. "Let me go to the school with the easiest courses,"

 _'That'd be Eunjang but...'_ Donald thought back to the Eunjang Middle School students, Ben Park and Alex Go, who would most likely be going to Eunjang High School. _'Those two aren't the type to pick on a person, but the other students in Eunjang might think Ashur is an easy target. I know Ashur can fight and protect himself. If he's in trouble, he can call me and I'll rush to his location,'_ "I'll enroll you into Eunjang. I'm sure you won't fail _their_ classes,"

XXX

"A new school year, a new school," Ashur sighed as he arrived at Eunjang, completely oblivious to the hostile attitude of the students. "What class am I in?" _'Class 1-8. I have no idea where that is,'_

"Hey, you look lost," A freshman with red hair and dark eyes tapped his shoulder. "Which class are you in?"

"Class 1-8," Ashur answered.

"That's the class we're in," The red head's friend, a boy with black hair and green eyes, said. "We're heading there right now,"

Ashur nodded. "Okay,"

"I'm Ben Park," The red head introduced himself.

"I'm Alex Go," The raven added.

"I'm Ashur Na," Ashur smiled, glad that the first people he interacted with at his new school were nice.

"Which middle school are you from?" Ben slung an arm over Ashur's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Gogo and I are both from Eunjang Middle School,"

"I'm actually a year older than you guys," Ashur informed them. "I used to go to Yeo-Il High School but flunked and got kicked out. My brother transferred me to Eunjang since he thinks it'd be easier for me to get better grades since it's not as hard as Yeo-Il,"

"Your grades must've still been pretty high to get _into_ Yeo-Il in the first place," Alex told him.

"They were actually a bit below average," Ashur claimed. "My twin brother bribed the school admins to allow me in, despite me having B's, C's, and D's,"

"You'll fit right in with us then," Ben said. "There's no way you'll fail Eunjang,"

XXX

Ashur got along pretty well with Ben and Alex. They sometimes went to the arcade after school, played soccer during lunch, and also ate at Ttosikki Chicken. When he went out with Ben and Alex, a lot of people thought he was their younger brother or something due to his short stature.

He also found the lessons and tests at Eunjang to be much easier than the ones at Yeo-Il. His grades improved a lot.

"Hey Alex," Ben called towards his friend one day during break time. "I thought you said you were gonna crush Colton Choi? Heh, you sure you won't be the one getting crushed?"

"What do you want, dumbass?" Alex asked.

"Who's Colton Choi?" Ashur inquired.

"He's a guy we know from middle school," Alex informed. "Guy's an asshole though so stay away from him, Ash,"

"I'm sorry to tell you, Gogo, but apparently he already got beat today," Ben said.

"What? By who?" Alex question. "From Class Three? From Class Nine?"

"I don't fucking know," Ben shrugged. "This kid, Gray something, in his class tied him up and slapped the shit out of him, I heard,"

"Tied him up and beat him up?" Alex scoffed. "I swear you've got the wackiest imagination. Cool story, bro. Try to put some more realism in your next one. What is he, a medieval baron? Tying him up and giving him lashes or some shit,"

"What's wrong with tying someone up and beating them up if they come at you?" Ashur asked innocently. "I don't get it. Wouldn't you use anything to your advantage to win?"

"Most people don't like it when someone fights dirty," Alex explained. 

"Yeah, but I sometimes see people ganging up on each other," Ashur claimed. "Isn't that fighting dirty? Like if someone and their friends ganged up on me, I'd have to do whatever it takes to defeat them so I don't get beaten up. I don't really like fighting so I'd try to avoid it, but if lots of people come after me, I'd have to win even if it means fighting dirty,"

"You _do_ have a point about the ganging up on people," Alex said. _'Ganging up on a person_ is _fighting dirty since the single victim would be at a disadvantage,'_

"Let's go check out Class Five," Ben suggested. "You guys can call me a liar after that,"

XXX

The three friends peered into Class Five through the hallway glass window. There were other students crowded around who also wanted to see the kid that humiliated Colton Choi. 

"That wimp over there?" Alex pointed at Gray. "Really? He looks like a chick. And Colton left early out of embarrassment?"

"Yup," Ben nodded. "Along with his goons,"

"Damn, the kid doesn't look like he could weigh any more than one hundred and ten pounds, soaking wet," A student that Ashur didn't know commented. "That's a huge weight class mismatch, if you ask me,"

"I'm telling you, it was the most chilling sight. He literally slapped the devil out of him after tying him up,"

"Interesting," Alex said. 

"I believe that he could defeat this coal guy," Ashur said. "It's not always about raw strength. Sometimes tactics and strategies matter in a fight," _'Donald can easily overpower anyone with his strength, but he uses tactics to determine the length of the fight. He can finish things quickly or he can drag things out and make sure they don't fall unconscious. The latter is used for when someone pisses him off so they suffer more,'_

"Hey, isn't that Gerard Jin from Do-Eui Middle School?" Alex noticed a tall student with bowl cut green hair that hid his eyes. "He must've heard the rumors too. He's gotten even taller, that fucking giraffe,"

 _'Groot?'_ Ashur tilted his head when he saw the teen turn their way. "Why's there a tree in the hallway?"

"Hahaha!" Ben laughed loudly with tears in his eyes. "Ash called you a tree!"

Gerard was about to insult Ashur back but saw the innocent expression on Ashur's face. "You two are still as inseparable as ever, it seems," He said. "Ben, Alex,"

"The fuck you looking at, shit stack?" Alex asked.

 _'Hot headed idiot,'_ Gerard thought. "Just thought you two looked good together. Who's the new guy? Did you kidnap him to join your group?"

"I'm Ashur Na," Ashur introduced himself. "I'm Ben and Alex's friend,"

Gerard looked down at him. Like, he literally had to look a bit down to see him. Gerard was a broccoli giraffe and Ashur was under five feet. Ashur was actually even shorter than Gray!

"Aren't you too young to be in high school?" Gerard asked.

Ashur huffed. "I'm a year older than you,"

"Whatever you say, shortstack," 

"I'm not short! You're just a tree!"

 _'You're actually shorter than the average Korean teen,'_ Ben, Alex, and Gerard all thought.

XXX

Ashur was actually very curious about this Gray kid and decided to follow him after school. He wasn't very inconspicuous about it. Gray paused in walking after a bit. "What do you want?"

"There's some mean looking people in the direction you're walking," Ashur informed. "Want some help?" 

He said _want,_ not need. Ashur felt like this kid could probably defeat the three people in that direction.

 _'This guy looks naive, but although he's shorter than me, he does have muscles,'_ Gray observed, scanning Ashur from head to toe. _'He's had experience in fighting before. He's not with Colton Choi and his goons, but I don't know if I can trust him to fight alongside me,'_

Gray said nothing and continued walking. Ashur continued to follow him.

"Hey you, bitch face," Colton called as Gray was passing by. He spat onto the sidewalk.

The two guys beside him were smoking. The orange haired idiot had tattoos. They were trying to act intimidating towards Gray. "This is the one? You really played yourself against this kid?" The teen with a hat asked.

"Colton, you fucking idiot," The orange haired goon laughed.

"Hey, if I just hadn't got tied up, I would've..." Colton sputtered and pointed accusingly at Gray. "He uses the most underhanded fucking tactics, man. He tied me up with his damn bag straps,"

"Underhanded?" Gray spoke up. "Did you call my ways underhanded? My body, a skeleton barely walking around...my height, just over 5' 2"...a fight couldn't even start on equal grounds to begin with...I'm well outnumbered and outclassed, you disgusting meatheads,"

"And?" The orange haired guy took a step closer. 

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say now, is it?" The guy with a hat added.

"Why are you guys so upset about being called disgusting meatheads?" Ashur spoke up, drawing attention to himself. "You called him a bitch face, and you're upset over being called disgusting meatheads? And it looks like you three plan on ganging up on him. You know that he's physically weaker than you guys. What's wrong with him trying to win? Anyone who isn't a masochist wouldn't want to get beaten up," _'The Gray kid is shaking like a leaf,'_

 _'My body is trembling,'_ Gray noted. _'I'm in fear, but I must not show it. At this moment, the fear that I am feeling is just an illusion. Just focus on finding a way to win. If that purple haired guy really is wiling to help me and not run away, I don't know how much of a difference it would make. I don't know how well he is at fighting,'_

"Hey asswipes, what happened to all your big talk? They must be shitting themselves right now,"

"You guys mute?"

"Look at the gray one trembling!"

 _'The one upfront,'_ Gray thought. _'I just need to get rid of this one first. Suppress my emotions and make them feel the fear I'm feeling. It doesn't even have to be quick,'_

"Time to eat shit!" The orange haired guy swung his fist at Gray.

 _'Duck on the first swing,'_ Gray grabbed the guy's pants legs and sent him falling backwards. He jumped onto his chest and kicked him in the chin.

"You fucking dipshit!" 

Gray threw dirt into the hatted guy's eyes.

"Ahhh! He chucked fucking dirt in my eyes!"

As Gray slammed his phone into the hatted guy's eye, Ashur dealt with Colton. He jumped and kneed Colton in the chin before twisting and kicking him in the guts. Colton fell to his knees and Ashur slammed his face against the wall. He didn't hear Colton's pleas as blood dribbled down his forehead. He didn't stop after Colton fell unconscious.

Gray watched Ashur with wide eyes, surprised by the shorter boy's ruthlessness. _'It's like he's unconscious. He's like a completely different person. His doesn't really realize how injured Colton is. If he doesn't stop, he might actually kill him,'_ "Hey, that's enough," His words didn't reach Ashur. He placed a hand on Ashur's shoulder. "It's over now,"

Ashur's single blue eye _glared_ at Gray and briefly sent a wave of blood thirst his way. After a few seconds, Ashur blinked and his gaze was confused. "Did we win?"

 _'He's back to normal now,'_ Gray noted. "Yeah, we won,"

"Yay!" Ashur smiled and then looked down to his bloodied knuckles. "Eww," He took out a napkin and wiped most of it off. "I'm gonna head home now. Bye-bye Gray!" As the two went their separate ways, Ashur paused for a moment when he spotted Gerard. "Hi Tree!"

"Hi?" Gerard greeted and watched as Ashur continued his way home. _'I knew that Colton would make a scene if he lost, so I got worried and followed Gray. I also was worried for Ashur's safety since he decided to tag along with him. But who are those two? Gray Yeon was calm and collected during the entire fight and made calculated moves. But Ashur Na, on the other hand, was like a beast. He didn't stop until Gray told him it was over,'_

XXX

"Did anything interesting happen at school?" Kaia Kwan, the twenty five year old sister of Kingsley Kwan, asked during dinner.

Sometimes Donald and Ashur would eat at Kaia's place. Sometimes Kingsley would come over to the twin brothers' house and cook for them. Donald was a terrible cook and Ashur could only cook a few things like macaroni and cheese, cream stew, and curry. The Kwan Siblings changed up the dinner menu so that the Na Twins wouldn't have to order delivery so much.

"There's this really cool kid at school," Ashur spoke up. "Physically, he's at a disadvantage since he's a few inches taller than me but skinnier. But unlike most people, he uses his brain to help him win fights. He defeated some bullies that tried to pick on him,"

"Never thought I'd hear about someone at _Eunjang_ using their brains, especially in a fight," Kingsley commented.

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," Donald said.

 _'I can't tell Donald that I fought,'_ Ashur thought. _'He's very protective. He might try to kill the coal guy. I didn't get hurt, so there's no need to tell him. I'm a very good liar,'_

"Hey Uncle Ashur," Kayden Kwan, Kaia's eight year old son and Kingsley's nephew, pointed at the red dots on Ashur's sleeves. It nearly blended in with the rest of the color of the sleeves, but Kayden had a keen eye for detail. "You got blood on your clothes,"

"It's ketchup from lunch," 

Everyone could tell that he was lying.

"Should we spray some luminol on it then?" Donald randomly had luminol on hand.

"There was horseradish in the ketchup. Horseradish can also trigger luminol tests,"

"Without hydrogen peroxide, horseradish root alone is not capable of activating luminol chemiluminescence," Donald pointed out. "Ashur, did you get into a fight with someone?"

"No," Ashur lied. "I bumped into a doorway since I was in a hurry. My nose bled a little but I wiped it away with my shirt sleeve. It wasn't that serious so I didn't think I had to tell you,"

 _'He's lying,'_ Donald narrowed his eyes. _'But since there's not a single scratch on him, and I'm sure whoever it was is in a worse condition, I'll let it slide,'_

XXX

A bit before class began, Ashur saw some weird guy with black hair sticking up and a black mask enter Class 1-5. "Everybody shut up," He grabbed a seat and sat in front of Gray's desk, glaring down at the boy. "You,"

 _'Predictable,'_ Gray thought. "What?"

"The rumors say you and some purple haired brat beat up Colton Choi, Royce Na, and Eddie Moore at the bridge passage yesterday. Then fled the scene. That true?"

"I'm not a brat!" Ashur burst into the classroom. "I'm a year older than you!"

 _'W-What the hell, Gray Yeon?'_ Eugene stared at his deskmate in shock. _'The rumors were true? You and Ashur Na beat them up?'_

"You're here too. That saves me the trouble of hunting you down too," Phillip Kim said. "I could care less about that idiot Colton, but one of the others you guys beat, Royce, is my cousin. And so, I'll just accept your apologies and leave it at that. You should know who I am, so, yeah,"

"I don't know who you are," Ashur answered honestly. "And I'm not gonna apologize since those guys were ganging up on Gray. They were being mean,"

"No," Gray agreed with Ashur. "One, there's no reason for me to apologize. And two, I also have no fucking idea whatsoever _who_ you are,"

"Why you fu—"

"HAHAHA!" Ben interrupted. "I told you, dumbass, Imdo Middle School is the weakest school out there. No one cares about your status there, ya dodo,"

 _'Huh? That guy's showing obvious fear of Big Ben,'_ Ashur noted. _'Does Ben have a reputation or something?'_

"And I also told you," Ben squeezed Phillip's shoulder. "That I'd kill you if you act like you're all that, around here. So stop trying to act tough with that raggedy mask on in someone else's class and go back to your own,"

 _'Ben, this isn't our class either,'_ Ashur sweat-dropped. 

"And you extras in the back," Ben addressed the guy's goons. "Get the fuck out,"

 _'The hell are these guys doing?'_ Gray was confused by the situation.

"Oh, sorry for making a scene," Ben apologized. 

"No, I mean..." Gray began.

"Now get back to studying, everyone!" Ben waved as he dragged Phillip out the door.

"Bye-bye!" Ashur waved before following Ben.

XXX

Eugene was surprised that Gray was studying, even though it was break time. _'I don't know anything at all about his character. His height...hmm...seems a little shorter than me. And his limbs are nothing but bones. And the way he looks, you could get someone to believe he's a girl. A kid like that...even though i saw it with my own two eyes, I still can't wrap my head around how cunning he is in a fight,'_

_'There's also that Ashur Na guy. He's a year older so he must've flunked last year and couldn't move onto sophomore year. He's even shorter than Gray and could be mistake for a middle schooler, or even an elementary schooler. He's missing his right eye and his left arm, but I don't know of any incidents that were mentioned on the Shuttle Patch where he was involved. He's skinny, but not as skinny as Gray and actually has some muscles. Ashur left a scar on Colton Choi's forehead from bashing his face against a wall, but Ashur didn't seem to recall doing such a thing,'_

Gray noticed Eugene staring and glanced at him. "What? Got something to say?"

"H-Huh? N-No I...just...uh...oh yeah!" He stuttered at the beginning but managed to come up with something to say. "I just wanted to tell you that it's dangerous to commute through the bridge underpass cause that place is just...there were a lot of incidents there and it's where the delinquents like to hang out so, um..."

"But that's the fastest way," 

"I mean, yes it is, but..." Eugene was a bit puzzled by how unfazed Gray was. "Even just recently what happened there was..." He told him some fights that happened at the underpass.

**Ashur Na, Kaia Kwan, and Kayden Kwan are OCs created by Instagram user @bepo_bestpolarbear  
They also created other OCs that will appear later in the fic like Fossa "Fox" Keum and Alain Reyes. **

**The title, _Family Chaos,_ might change, but I don't have any other ideas for a title yet.**


	2. Battle at the Underpass

"Come on dog, just a game of pool," Ben tried to convince Alex to go to the pool hall with him. 

"I don't play with amateurs," Alex said.

"Heard the part timer at the pool hall by the bridge underpass is fucking hot," Ben said. "The boys went yesterday and got coffee and everything, man. Also, I hear she looks like a hottie from the TV dramas,"

"You even have the cash for it?" Alex asked. "I'm not about to pay for you,"

"It's my treat," Ashur said. 

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Ben cheered. "No switching up on us now!"

"Don't worry," Alex said. "She really that hot though?"

Ashur followed behind but glanced back when he felt someone watching them. He caught a glimpse of Phillip Kim who had a mischievous grin. _'What is that meanie up to? Whatever he's smiling about, I don't think it's good,'_

_Phillip Kim:  
_ _They're headed to the pool hall by the bridge underpass._

_Phillip Kim:  
_ _You'll catch 'em if you camp under there._

_Jack Kang:  
Be there by 4._

"Jimmy Bae and Jack Kang, those dumbasses," Phillip smirked. "All I have to do is stuff myself with popcorn and enjoy the show,"

"Enjoy what show?" Ashur popped up right in front of Phillip.

"Ah!" Phillip was startled and hadn't heard the approaching footsteps. "It's just a show on TV!"

 _'He's lying,'_ Ashur wanted to ask for more information but quickly ran to catch up to Ben and Alex when he saw that they were about to leave him behind. _'I saw him texting someone on his phone, but I don't know what it's about. I think it was someone named Kangaroo Jack? They must've really liked that movie to be nicknamed that. I like kangaroos. I wonder if Donald would let me have a kangaroo?'_

No, Donald would not let him have a kangaroo.

"Let's skip the last class and get out of here," Ben suggested. "Word got out about that hottie. There might not be any tables if we're late. We've never skipped English class before, y'know?"

 _'Hm, we indeed haven't skipped English yet...'_ Alex thought, thinking of it as a valid argument.

"You guys can head there without me," Ashur said. "I don't want to skip any classes since my grades might suffer,"

"Your grades are already pretty good," Ben said. "Come on Ash, it's only one English class. Besides, you said that it's your treat. It'd be rude to play without you there,"

 _'Missing one class can't hurt my grade too badly,'_ Ashur agreed. "Alright, let's go!"

"It's always so quiet around the underpass," Alex commented as they passed under the bridge to get to the billiards place. "Spooky. What if a ghost jumps out?"

"My heart is pounding, bro," Ben teased as they walked up the stairs.

"Th-there's no need to...g-get tense about it," Alex stammered.

"Don't worry, Alex," Ashur said. "If we encounter a ghost, I'll catch it! I've always wanted to meet a ghost. Maybe my brother will let me keep it at our house and I'll have a ghost friend,"

"You seem very eager to meet a ghost," Alex said.

"Not all ghosts are meanies," Ashur claimed. "Some are nice like Jasper the Friendly Ghost!"

_'Is he actually older than us or is he actually a little kid posing as a high schooler?'_

"It's empty?" Ben asked as they entered. "Fuck! Were they just messing with me?"

"Messing with you?" The pool hall lady entered the room and greeted them. "Welcome,"

Both Ben and Alex blushed madly, but Ashur was unaffected. "Hi!" He greeted like a normal person. 

Both Ben and Alex shared a look. _'How can any man be immune to this hottie? Ash has_ got _to be an actual kid!'_

"The owner is out at the moment," The lady said. "What drinks can I get you three?"

Both Ben and Alex grabbed a pool stick and posed, trying to appear charming and handsome. Alex even sat on the corner of one of the pool tables. "We'll be playing three-ball and I'll have coffee for my drink," Ben said.

"Me too," Alex added.

 _'What a bunch of weirdos,'_ Ashur stared at them with confusion. "I'll have some water please,"

"Sure thing," The lady smiled. "Two coffees and a water then,"

"Boom, jackpot!" Ben and Alex cheered. "She's a goddess, a goddess!"

 _'Idiots,'_ Ashur thought. _'She's a human, not a goddess,'_

XXX

As Alex was about to hit his cue ball, he saw that both Ben and Ashur's attentions were to the window. "Geez, what's going on out there?" 

_'That's a different high school uniform,'_ Ashur said. _'There's one that's wearing a Eunjang uniform. That skinny form and grey hair...it's Gray!'_ He placed some cash onto the counter and ran down the stairs.

"Where's Ashur running off to?" Alex walked over to the window. "And what do you mean? What are you looking at?"

"That's Yoosun High's uniform, right?" Ben asked.

"Huh? Wait a minute," Despite being a bit far, Alex could clearly recognize one of the goons' faces. "That one over there. It's _Jack Kang,_ Jimmy Bae's valet!"

"Damn, you're right," Ben also recognized him. "That piece of shit. If he's repping Jimmy Bae, is he here to take me down? De todos modos! Anyway! Yeesh!" He looked at Gray who was gripping Helmet's hair. "Look at the guts the kid's got. Hey, Ashur's also joining the fight! Yippee! Finally!" He began to run to the door. "It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to let loose!"

XXX

"Why you little piece of shit!" Unnamed Yoosun Student #1 yelled. 

_'I can't defeat five anyway,'_ Gray thought as he still held on to Helmet's hair. _'Think! There's always a way out. Wait for the first guy to come in swinging and...kick him in the...'_

Unnamed Yoosun Student #1 rushed forward to punch Gray, but before Gray could react, Gerard Jin kicked Unnamed Yoosun Student #1 away. "Hey there, Yoosun High students,"

"Who the fuck are you!?" The pink haired Unnamed Yoosun Student #2 demanded. "Coming out of nowhere and kicking my friend in the gut! Wanna die?"

"Jack, that's G—" 

As Unnamed Yoosun Student #3 was identifying Gerard, Ashur came out of nowhere and kneed him in the face. But he didn't stop there and delivered an elbow to Unnamed Yoosun Student #3's stomach before kicking him hard in the groin.

 _'That kid didn't hesitate to interrupt them while they were talking,'_ Gerard said. _'At first, I was worried since Gray and I were outnumbered. But I saw Ashur's fight and I'm sure he'll help even the odds,'_

"You arrogant dickwads!" Jack shouted and attempted to kick Ashur away. "You think you can handle what you've just got into?"

Ashur easily dodged and threw Unnamed Yoosun Student #3 at Jack, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey! You fucking sons of bitches!" Ben called as he and Alex also arrived. "Oh wow! All of the most sorry ass losers in one place!"

"Ben Park, you bastard!" Jack yelled as he narrowly dodged a kick aimed at his face.

"You look overly excited to see me," Ben said. "Could it be that you came here to get me? Anyhoo, de todos modos, back to business. Looks like I'm on this side, right? On the gutsy kid's team," _'Ashur wastes no time fighting, even when people are talking,'_

Ashur changed targets to Unnamed Yoosun Student #2 and kicked behind his knees. He then grabbed him by his hair and repeatedly slammed Unnamed Yoosun Student #2's face to his knee.

"Enough chitchat," Ben cracked his knuckles as he joined the fight.

"We're only here for you, Ben," Jack said as he engaged in combat with Big Ben. 

"Yeah, sure!" Ben didn't believe him at all. "Why the hell should I listen to what Jimmy Bae's minion has to say? And speaking of Jimmy Bae, if he wanted to see me, why didn't he come here himself? Why did he ask you to bring me to him, Jack Kang? Does he think he's Donald Na or something? Or...is he just _imitating_ him?"

Ashur, who had been too focused on fighting, didn't hear his younger brother's name being mentioned.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Ben!" Jack snapped and started wildly attacking Ben. "I don't give a shit about what you say! I'm gonna kill you right now! Or do you want me to 'take care' of your other arm too, like I did on that day so you could never dare challenge me again!"

Gerard, Alex, and Gray all joined the fight. Gray dealt with Helmet, traumatizing him by breaking his fingers and slamming his face against the wall in a similar manner to what Ashur had done to Colton. The difference was that Gray knew when to stop and he let the unconscious Helmet fall to the ground. "That's enough. Stop, you sickening shitheads,"

Although both sides had paused upon seeing someone like Gray defeat Helmet, Ashur did not stop. He was a wild beast that wanted to continue fighting until the other team was gone. Unnamed Yoosun Student #1 attempted to punch Ashur, who sidestepped at the last minute and _bit_ his opponent's arm. He sank his teeth in deep, drawing blood.

Unnamed Yoosun Student #1 screamed. "He's biting my fucking arm!"

 _'That's unhygienic,'_ Gray thought about the disgusting germs and the potential transfer of diseases.

"Ashur, let go!" Ben ordered. "You don't know where his arm's been!"

Ashur let go, but he still continued to beat the shit out of Unnamed Yoosun Student #1. He delivered an uppercut to him and began to slam his head against the wall. Just as he had done with Colton, he didn't stop even after Unnamed Yoosun Student #1 fell unconscious. 

"Ashur, you're going to go too far!" Ben grabbed Ashur's arm and forced him to drop the unconscious teenager.

Ashur was about to attack Ben but stopped when he realized that he wasn't an enemy. 

"Ben, behind you!"

Ashur pulled his arm free and managed to headbutt Jack's fist. Jack cried out and ultimately decided to retreat after seeing just how _brutal_ Ashurwas by himself. Once all of the Yoosun students were gone, Ashur blinked and looked around, confused as to what had happened. He spat out globs of saliva mixed with a bit of blood from Unnamed Yoosun Student #1's arm. 

"Eww!" He said. "Gross! There's a disgusting taste in my mouth! Why!?"

"Ashur, you _bit_ a Yoosun bastard's arm," Alex told him. "You wouldn't stop fighting until they left,"

"Oh," Ashur simply said. _'The past few moments were a blur. I don't really remember much clearly except that Gray was getting ganged up on and I wanted to help him,'_ "Gray, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Gray nodded. _'At first, I thought he was a mindless beast that would attack anyone, but he was able to discern who each person was. He knew that Ben Park was an ally, not an enemy. He only attacked his enemies and doesn't hold back. Last time, he didn't stop until I told him that it was enough. This time, he didn't stop until those Yoosun bastards left. If Ben Park and I hadn't intervened at those times, would he not had stopped until his opponents were_ dead _?'_

Gray decided that since the fight was over, he'd leave. _'It doesn't matter. I won't have to worry about that because I won't get involved in anymore fights,'_

XXX

"Well, that was pretty chilling," Ben commented as the three continued their game of pool, this time joined by Gerard. "Did you see the look on that kid's face? What kind of wacky character is that?"

"Now that I've exerted myself like that, feels like I'm having a worse game," Alex waxed the tip of his pool cue. "And can you explain why that chump tagged along?" He glared at Gerard who was preparing to hit the cue ball. "I don't like him,"

"Don't get rude on me now," Gerard said. "Think of it as a celebratory event for crushing Yoosun High," _'I'm here because of her...'_ Beneath his bangs, he glanced at the pool hall lady.

"And what about Gray Yeon? Saying he has to go to his after-school class after causing all that chaos back there," Ben leaned into his left palm. "Like hell he does! It doesn't fit that edgy bastard at all,"

"Fits him perfectly," Alex and Gerard said. 

"And Ashur, you dealt quite a lot of damage but haven't sustained any yourself," Ben added. _'But biting was a bit excessive,'_

"I guess I'm just lucky," Ashur scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm happy that it's all over," _'I don't really like violence,'_

"It's not," Ben said as he prepared for his turn to play. "Jimmy Bae's giant head wouldn't allow Yoosun to just cut their losses. He won't stay quiet. Hell, what do I know? Tell him to come over all he wants. What's the worst that could happen?"

 _'A lot of worse things could happen. We could be trapped in a room with no escape and beaten every single day, with only given the minimum amount of food and water necessary to live just to prolong our suffering,'_ He shook his head and unconsciously placed a hand over his eyepatch. _'That's only one of the worse things that just getting beaten up in one fight,'_

XXX

Jimmy Bae was _pissed_ when Jack and his group returned after their defeat. "Jack, I can understand not bringing back Ben. But for you to be there yourself, and still get your asses handed to you?"

"Gerard Jin and Alex Go were there, along with a pair of maniacs..." One of the Unnamed Yoosun Students said.

"Oh?" Jimmy glared at Helmet. "And one of those no names, did all that to him? And the other no name," He now turned to Unnamed Yoosun Student #1. "Did _that_?"

"What if Phillip Kim was behind all of this, trying to screw us all over by sending information to both sides?"

"That idiot never got to gain power in Eunjang High and even got kicked out of the Union because of Ben," Jimmy responded. "Why would he do something meaningless like this? I tried to do things quietly to not be embarrassed, and yet this was even more of a disgrace to my reputation. And you, two," He glared at Helmet and Unnamed Yoosun Student #1. "You both seem to be awfully proud of your head wraps and bandages to be showing your teeth in front of me. Should I give you a medal for getting your asses whooped by some no names? You useless fuckers. Don't show your despicable faces until I call you up again!"

XXX

Ashur did his best to hide all evidence that he was in a fight. This time, he made sure to get rid fo all the blood from his clothes. He also had rinsed his mouth out multiple times, brushed furiously, and taken many breath mints to clear his mouth from the disgusting taste and the metallic scent.

But Donald took note of the freshly washed clothes and the overuse of breath products. "What happened?" _'If he's trying to hide his breath, he either coughed up blood earlier or got blood into his mouth from biting someone,'_

"Nothing happened," Ashur claimed. "My clothes stank from PE so I stopped by a laundromat. I ate some food and my breath stank afterwards, so I took a bunch of mints,"

"Eunjang's PE uniform is different from the normal uniform," Donald pointed out. "Who did you fight? Who dared to hurt my brother?"

"It was _no one,_ " Ashur snapped. "Nobody hurt me. You can check me for an injuries and you'll find none,"

"I should transfer you to a more peaceful school, maybe Daehyeon since Jake can look out for you," Donald said.

" _No,"_ Ashur refused and _glared_ at his twin brother. "Donald, I'm older than you. I'm _fine_ at Eunjang. I have friends. We look out for each other. And if I do get into a fight, I know self defense," _'I already got into fights but I got out unscathed,'_

 _'He never raises his voice at me like this unless it's something he really wants,'_ Donald thought. _'Ashur and I are both the same age, despite him looking like an elementary schooler. And I know he's strong. I just...don't want him to get hurt. He protected me when we were kids and because of that...he lost his eye. Now it's my turn to protect him, but I don't want to take away his happiness,'_ "If you're ever in a situation where you can't win or escape, _call me,_ "

XXX

Colton and two of his goons were on the rooftop. "What do we do now, Colton?"

"We'll test the waters for a while," Colton answered. 

The door creaked open and two Eunjang students walked up to them. 

"What do you idiots want?" Colton asked.

"Ay, ay, don't be so cold like that,"

Colton grew angry at their tone. "Now everyone and their dog thinks they can fuck with me, huh? Wanna die?"

"Woah, woah, it's not like that. We're just here to have a conversation. Those two sons of bitches Gray Yeon and Ashur Na must be bugging you, ay? Let's team up and crush them. There's nothing for you to lose, right? And allowing chumps like them to rampage like that doesn't look good for you either, ya know. In the end, you're looking to get into the Yeongdeungpo Union, through Phillip Kim's connections, am I right, Colton?"

 _'This dumbass hasn't grasped how dangerous both Gray Yeon and Ashur Na are, even if they fight one on one,'_ Colton thought. _'If Ashur Na hadn't been there, Gray Yeon would've probably found a way to beat all three of us,'_ "So, do you even have a plan?"

"I'll take him. All you need to do is be my support. Just rile up the tension for the fight and i"ll beat the shit out of those fools!"

 _'Hold up, on the off chance this fool Evan Yoo actually beats Gray Yeon and Ashur Na...then what happens to the hierarchy?'_ Colton thought. _'It gets screwed up. No, I should tread carefully. This might be my chance to free ride my way to victory...'_ He rubbed at the scar on his forehead. _'That Ashur Na is_ dangerous, _even more dangerous that Gray Yeon. But...this might be my only chance to have even a shot at victory. The underpass could've just been a fluke,'_

Evan and his goon attempted to go after Gray in the classroom and intended to go after Ashur when he wasn't around Ben or Alex. However, the two bullies were defeated by Gray before they could go after Ashur.

XXX

Ashur, Ben, Alex, and Gerard was all trying out a punching machine to measure their strengths. "Here I go!" Alex went first and delivered the strongest punch he could. He scored an 870. "Haha, it's gonna be a hard time beating that one,"

"870? Come on, Alex, you going easy or something?" Ben slammed his fist against the target and scored 970. "Hehehe, then is it impossible to beat this one? Hey Ashur, you're up next,"

Ashur wasted no time and threw a punch, but scored below Alex's score. "My brother would score higher than me since he's stronger," 

_'He scored lower than me, despite the ferocity he showed at the underpass,'_ Alex noted. _'He looked like he was giving it his all, but maybe since he's not in a fight his punches are weaker?'_

"You're up next, Gerard," Ben said. "Although, it's kinda meaningless at this point. There's still beauty in trying, am I right?"

Rather than punching the target, Gerard kicked it and scored 999. "Looks like I won,"

"You cheated!" Ben argued. "You can't through a freaking kick, dude!"

"Well, I don't recall you saying anything about that," Gerard pointed out.

"It's a flipping punching machine, you idiot! Punch, P-U-N-C-H!"

"Come on man, just admit you lost,"

 _'Someone's watching us,'_ Ashur looked up at the bridge and saw Jack and another of Jimmy Bae's underling. "Hi!" He greeted innocently, not recalling the fight that had occurred recently.

"Who are you waving to?" Ben turned around and immediately saw Jack. "Are they here for another fight?"

"Let's go," Jack said, not wanting to get into a premature fight. _'Shit, this doesn't seem like a problem solvable by just crushing Ben. And I probably can't count out that twin from earlier either,'_

"Yo Jack," The Unnamed Yoosun Student said. "If we make the wrong move, we might just end up scratching 'em and getting swallowed entirely by Eunjang,"

"You say that 'cause you don't know how Jimmy really is yet," Jack told him. "That guy always gets it done when he puts his mind to it," _'One day, Jimmy will rule over it all, whether it be Eunjang or all of Yeongdeungpo,'_

XXX

_Royce Na:  
Hey Phillip, still no update on those fuckers?  
_

_Royce Na:  
I thought you sad you almost had Eunjang under your belt._

_'Royce Na, you fucking dickhead,'_ Phillip thought. _'The idiot you were friends with was the doormat Colton Choi. You and your stupid ego aside, why the fuck is Ben Park tangled in this shit? Then again, he_ is _friends with at least that purple haired brat. I don't know about the others, but Ben...I don't see an answer to that fucker. With Ben, if I can just wait it out, it does look like Jimmy Bae will take care of him._ _Then, does that mean I have to keep my shut and lay low, until Jimmy Bae makes a move and crushes Ben?'_

He thought back to how disrespectful and dismissive both Gray and Ashur were to him. _'Forget about Ben for a second, though,'_

_"I don't know who you are," Ashur answered honestly. "And I'm not gonna apologize since those guys were ganging up on Gray. They were being mean,"_

_"No," Gray agreed with Ashur. "One, there's no reason for me to apologize. And two, I also have no fucking idea whatsoever who you are,"_

_'Those bitches...'_ He caught sight of Gray Yeon walking alone in the hallway. _'How dare you no named losers insult me like that! Ashur Na is always around Ben Park and Alex Go, so I can't do much about him. But that Gray Yeon fucker...he's always by himself,'_

He was going to send Teddy Jin and Chad Jang after the White Mamba.

**Ashur is strong, but not as strong as Donald.**


	3. Battle at the Pool Hall

"Hah!" Ashur dodged Fox's punch and sent a a punch of his own.

"Your punch has gotten stronger, but it's still not your maximum strength," Fossa Keum, nicknamed Fox, said as he continued to coach Ashur in improving his form and strength.

"I know I can get stronger," Ashur nodded. "My friends all scored higher than me at a punching game. I want to at least catch up to them so I'm not in last place anymore," _'They all looked at me after I punched like they didn't believe the number was supposed to be my score. I'm happy that they think I should've scored higher, but that really was my strength at that time. I'm working on getting stronger to score higher,'_

"That's enough for now," Fox said, running a hand through his wavy, purple hair. "Let's take a break and then work on more exercises,"

"Okay," Ashur nodded.

Fox watched as Ashur breathed heavily and laid down on the cool floor. _'The way he fights is different than when he's actually up against someone hostile. I've seen him fight before. When he fights an actual battle, he's like an entirely different person. He doesn't stop and would probably kill his opponents unless someone who isn't an enemy steps in. It's a good thing people do stop him. I'd hate for him to become a murderer like me,'_

 _'His fighting style actually reminds me a bit of my little brother,'_ Fox thought, comparing Ashur to Wolf. _'Wolf mercilessly beats his opponents. But Wolf doesn't really dodge and can take multiple hits. Ashur, while fighting, dodges most, if not all, of the attacks headed his way. But at least Wolf knows when to stop so he doesn't end up actually killing his victims. When Ashur fights, he does it to protect himself and people he cares about, so he doesn't stop until the threat is gone. The personality change isn't good half, bad half; it's innocent smol bean and fierce protector,'_

"Hey Fox," Ashur asked, chugging some water. "You have a little brother too, right? How come I've never met him?"

"He and I don't get along as well as you and Donald," Fox answered. "He's always out drinking despite being underage,"

"But Fox, _you_ used to drink while you were underage," Ashur reminded. "But you do care about him, right? Because family is supposed to care about each other,"

"Ashur, you should know very well that blood does not automatically equate to caring about each other," Fox pointed out. "Your parents were supposed to love and care for you and Donald, but instead they hurt you guys,"

"But you do care about him, right?"

"Hey, stop changing the topic," Fox said. "If you're done resting, let's get back to training,"

XXX

"Really, Ben? You're trying to dip on us?" Alex asked after Class Eight had just finished PE. "I've been telling you all day about a dinner wager pool tournament. Loser buys at Shark Snack Bar. It's been a while since everyone's been in on it,"

"I've got no time for a dinner wager," Ben claimed. "There's a feast of stewed ribs waiting for me at home. F-E-A-S-T. I'm not about to go through labor, to eat your peasant food,"

"Is it because you're very bad at pool?" Ashur asked.

"You're worse than me," Ben pointed out. "You didn't even know how to play pool and tried to use the cue stick as a golf club,"

"That was my first time playing!" Ashur huffed. "I didn't know how to play pool. My brother and his boyfriend never taught me,"

"Forget about Ben!" Alex declared. "We'll get a few more in on it and have a feast of our own!"

"Yay!" Ashur cheered. "We'll be eating lots of yummy foods!" 

XXX

"Alright, today we're settling this once and for all," Alex said as he opened the door to Billiards. "We're having a big match today. Everyone, get ready to bet,"

"Uh...Alex?" One of the Eunjang students that shall be dubbed Paul pointed at a figure in the back. "Back there..."

"Why'd everyone stop at the doorway?" Ashur asked. "I can't even see what you're pointing at,"

Alex turned to where Paul was pointing and froze upon seeing Jimmy Bae.

"Ooh, look who's here," Jimmy mocked. "If it isn't Ben Park's minion, Alex Go,"

"Ashur," Alex addressed. "Can you go and buy some snacks?" _'If Ashur sees Jimmy Bae, he might go on a rampage like at the underpass. Jimmy Bae is strong and Ashur may be able to get some hits in, but Jimmy Bae will annihilate him. I don't want Ashur to get hurt. If Ben sees Ashur hurt, he'll go after Yoosun for vengeance. I need to get Ashur out of here before he ends up snapping,'_

"Okay!" Ashur nodded and ran down the stairs and out to the nearest convenience store, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Let's just go and follow Ash," Alex and the three Eunjang students turned to leave. _'I'll tell Ashur that the pool hall was crowded and we'll try a different day,'_

"Hah?" Jimmy grabbed Alex by his hair. "Alex Go, you little chump. You really think you can just turn your back on me and run away?" He delivered a strong punch to Alex's face and then kneed him in the guts.

"Hey...please...stop..." Paul grabbed Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy didn't listen and instead punched Paul away. "Yeah, nice try. Sticking up for your buddy and all. It does put a smile on my face," He then turned his attention back to Alex. "That idiot's not getting the situation and acting up...It's like I'm looking at you from last year, Alex Go. You were so feisty and defiant then, challenging me fearlessly. What made you become such a bitch?"

 _'I'm glad that Ashur managed to leave before Jimmy Bae started attacking. Ashur wouldn't sit back and watch me get beaten,'_ Alex thought. _'The reason that incident from before escalated into madness was because I couldn't control my hot-headed temper and acted foolishly. I don't want Ashur to do something stupid like I did. I should end this with me. I can't have Ben get hurt because of me again. Just this once, I'll have to take this mad dog Jimmy Bae on my own,'_

"This isn't like you at all. You even fought Jack Kang a few days ago, right?" Jimmy asked. "You...it couldn't be because Ben, that fucker, isn't by your side, huh? Oh my, can you even call yourself a man acting like that?" He kneed Alex in the guts again. "I dare you to act up like you did that time, you pussy!"

"You damn bullies!" The glasses wearing student that shall be dubbed Duke yelled. 

Alex held up a hand to stop them from interfering. _'Stand back,'_

"Hey guys, I didn't buy anything yet," Ashur returned. "I didn't know what you wanted me to get," He stopped at the doorway, this time having a clear view of the situation. 

"Huh? What's this?" Jimmy asked. "You babysitting brats now?"

"Ashur, don't get involved!" Alex ordered.

Ashur silently walked over to the pool cues and picked a few up. He jumped onto the pool table closest to Jimmy and glared at him.

"Hah?" Jimmy glanced at him. "What, you think a brat like you can take me on?"

"Ashur, don't get involved!" Alex repeated.

But Ashur wasn't listening. He raised the pool cues up and swung it down. Jimmy thought he could easily dodge to the side, but Ashur expected this and hadn't swung the sticks completely straight down, but rather diagonally to smack Jimmy's Bae's head. He didn't give Jimmy time to recover and instead, kicked him in the throat, forcing him to let go of Alex.

"You...little shit!" Jimmy rasped out.

Ashur threw three pool balls at Jimmy's face and elbowed him in the guts. Jimmy attempted to kick Ashur away, but Ashur jumped back to create some distance. Jimmy Bae charged at him and once he was close enough, Ashur quickly whipped out a can of pepper spray that Donald had told him to keep on him and sprayed it into Jimmy's eyes. 

"You fucker!" Jimmy screamed. "My eyes! They fucking burn!"

Ashur undid his tie used it to strangle Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't believe how strong this kid was and tried to loosen the tie. He elbowed Ashur in the guts which caused him to let go of the tie and allow Jimmy to escape.

"You're dead!" Jimmy shouted. "You hear me, you fucking piece of shit!? I'm going to kill you!"

Alex and the other Eunjang students watched the fight in shock. None of them intervened. It was as if they were watching a battle between fierce beasts.

Jimmy began to throw attacks wildly but Ashur dodged most of them, except for a few kicks to the stomach and chest. Ashur didn't let that stop him and grabbed a pool ball. He jumped up and smashed it against Jimmy's face with all of his strength. Jimmy fell to the ground and Ashur began to ruthlessly slam the ball down on Jimmy's face multiple times. Jimmy grabbed the back of Ashur's shirt and threw him across the room. Ashur's back hit the farthest pool table and he lay there, unmoving.

"Ashur!" Alex called out.

"You're not going to get off that easy!" Jimmy walked towards him.

But once Jimmy was within range, Ashur swiftly jumped up and headbutted Jimmy's chin followed by kneeing Jimmy in the groin. He tackled Jimmy to the floor and began to strangle him with his one hand around Jimmy's throat.

The last thing Jimmy saw before blacking out was the cold, murderous blue eye glaring down at him.

Alex pulled Ashur off of Jimmy once the Yoosun school head was unconscious. "That's enough, Ashur,"

Ashur blinked and winced as he stood back up. "Ow..." He rubbed at the spots where Jimmy's attacks had landed. He saw how messed up Alex's face was. "Alex, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Alex said. "I just need some bandages and a few days of rest. Come on, let's go," _'He hit you more than he hit me,'_

As they left, Ashur saw the pool hall lady who had been too terrified to enter through the door. "Sorry about that ma'am," Ashur placed a wad of cash in her hands. "We made a mess in there but that should cover the costs. Sorry for the trouble,"

 _'The other times I saw him, this kid seemed like an innocent boy,'_ The pool hall lady thought as she watched them head downstairs. _'But in that fight...he was like a demon,'_

XXX

"Ashur, just how strong are you?" Alex asked, still not believing what he had just witnessed. 

"Not strong enough," Ashur pouted. "I want to beat your score at the punching game and then I'll beat Ben's and then I'll beat Tree's!" His stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry..."

"Let's patch up our wounds and then I'll buy you some food from a convenience store," Alex offered.

"Food!" Ashur cheered.

 _'I knew Ashur could hold his own in a fight after seeing his skills at the underpass,'_ Alex thought. _'But I never thought he could defeat Jimmy Bae on his own. Jimmy Bae was someone who Ben fought against,'_

XXX

Phillip Kim couldn't believe what had just happened. Jimmy Bae had _lost._ What's more is that Jimmy Bae had lost to a no-name brat! How could that have happened!? That brat wasn't even Ben Park! 

But what terrified Phillip Kim the most was that murderous aura. It had appeared immediately after that brat had seen Alex getting hurt. Now most people would say things like "I'll kill you" but only beat someone up very badly, but that brat...he didn't stop until after Alex pulled him off of Jimmy. It was as if that brat wanted to actually _kill_ Jimmy.

If that brat had succeeded in killing Jimmy, would the brat had gone after him next?

"Ergh," Jimmy regained consciousness. "That fucking brat...I'll kill him the next time I see him!"

"Uh..." Phillip asked nervously. "So about Ben Park..."

"I'll destroy that bastard too!" Jimmy snapped angrily. "That purple brat only got lucky! The next time I see him, he's dead meat!"

XXX

"Fox?" Ashur called as he entered Fox's place. "You here?"

"Yeah," Fox gasped upon seeing the bruises on Ashur's arms. "Which fucker dared to harm you!? I'll kill them!" He was Fossa "Fox" Keum, the Protector of All Things Cute.

"Some meanie was picking on my friend," Ashur answered. "Can we spar for a bit? I don't want Donald to suspect anything so I'll just say these bruises are from sparring,"

"Alright," Fox agreed. "I won't ask questions since your wounds are not serious enough to need a hospital visit,"

XXX

"Ashur, what the hell happened!?" Donald exclaimed upon seeing the bruises on his brother's body.

"I wanted to be pushed to my limits while sparring against Fox," Ashur claimed. "I might have overdone it,"

 _'He's not lying,'_ Donald thought. _'But he's not telling the complete truth either. Damn it Ashur, tell me who hurt you! I don't want you to keep on getting hurt! Why won't you tell me anything!?'_

**Jimmy thinks Ashur got lucky because he underestimated Ashur and Ashur used weapons. He thinks the next time they fight, Ashur would easily be crushed.**


	4. The Fox

Fox Keum lit a cigarette and inhaled. _'I am Fossa Keum, nicknamed Fox Keum,'_ He got up and made three servings of fried rice and omelets. _'I look big and scary. Well, I also consider myself very good looking too. I'm a better version of my younger brother,'_ He placed the three servings of breakfast onto the table and proceeded to eat two of the servings himself. _'Also, I'm an amazing cook. Damn, my friend rice and omelets are delicious,'_

Wolf Keum groggily came out of his room. The scent of booze was still strong on him and it was very obvious that he had a hangover. He sat down at the table slowly began to eat.

 _'That's my little brother, Wolf Keum. Like I said, I'm handsomer than him,'_ Fox took a sip of his coffee. He slapped Wolf's hand away when the latter tried to take his mug. "You're stuck with orange juice,"

"I have a hangover," Wolf groaned.

"Tough luck, so do I," Fox said. "And you're the one who decided to get drunk so you gotta deal with the consequences like I did when I was your age," As if to mock him, Fox took a long and slow sip from his mug. "You can always just get up and make your own cup of joe," _'Wolf always gets hungover after drinking at night. The drinking age in Korea is twenty. Wolf's underage, so he gotta suffer the consequences of his stupid decisions. I mean yeah, I also drank while I was his age, but that's not the point. This is_ my _coffee,'_

"Selfish asshole," Wolf mumbled as he decided to just stick with the already prepared glass of orange juice. He didn't feel like getting up and making coffee.

_'Wolf is an ungrateful prick. He also beats up a lot of people up. Honestly, he's got some kind of problem if he attacks anyone who stared at him for three seconds. I don't really care about who he beats up as long as they're not cute. If they're cute, I will step in and protect them. And I don't mean cute in a romantic way, I mean cute as in like a cute puppy. I only have eyes for Kaia Kwan,'_

"Are you narrating events in your head like you're in a TV show?" Wolf asked. "You always do that. I don't get why. You're just being a weirdo,"

"Shut up," Fox said. "I'm heading to work. Make sure you get to school on time,"

"Yeah, yeah," Wolf continued his breakfast as his older brother left.

XXX

Fox stopped in front of the veterinary clinic in Singil. _'This is where I work,'_ He entered and greeted the receptionist lady. "Good morning," _'That's my coworker, Sally,'_

"Good morning Fossa,"

Fox began to check up on the animals that had to stay overnight. The animals were all glad to see him. Even the ones who were weak and sick showed a bit more energy than usual when they saw Fox. _'These poor animals are all sick. It's a good thing there are people like me and the rest of the staff at the clinic to help them,'_

Fox checked the list that showed the special diets of each animal for the duration of their stay and prepared the dogs and cats' breakfast. He quickly served them up to the pets to eat, gently coaxing the ones that wanted to refuse.

 _'Today's a pretty slow day,'_ Fox thought after about two hours. The veterinary clinic remained empty except for the current patients and the staff. _'That's good though. It means there aren't any cute animals that are sick. A few owners are coming by this afternoon, which is after my shift is over, to pick up their pets,'_

XXX

After his shift was finished, Fox left the clinic. He looked at his watch just as his stomach let out a soft growl. _'Just in time for her lunch break,'_ He waited in front of the cafe.

Kaia Kwan arrived five minutes later. "Hey Fossa,"

"Hi Kaia," Fox smiled. _'That's my girlfriend, Kaia Kwan,'_

"You know, you don't have to wait for me every time," Kaia said as they entered and took a seat. "And if you're tired of the food here, you can just eat at a different place without me,"

"You always come here because it's close to your work," Fox pointed out. _'Okay fine, she's not my girlfriend...yet. She's actually my childhood friend. Her boyfriend, Alain Reyes, is also our childhood friend. The two of them have a son, Kayden Kwan. I mean, they also practically adopted Kaia's younger brother, Kingsley, and Kingsley's boyfriend, Donald, as well as Donald's brother, Ashur. They didn't sign any adoption papers, but Kaia treats them like they're her own kids,'_

"How's Wolf?" Kaia asked.

"Still an irritating shit," Fox shrugged. _'Kaia is such a kind woman. She cares about people who she doesn't have to care about,'_ "He's still getting into fights," _'Kaia only sees me as a friend and is still in love with Alain. Maybe if something were to happen to Alain...she'd think of me as more than a friend. Well, I can't murder Alain since that'd make Kaia, Kayden, and Ashur sad. I don't want them to cry,'_

"I know you care about him, even if you try to act all tough," Kaia said. "If you truly hated him, you would have abandoned him,"

"He's annoying and we don't get along," Fox scoffed. _'But he's the only family I have left. Kaia's right about me. She knows how to read me like an open book,'_ "So how are your kids?"

"Kayden still keeps asking Donald for a pet walrus for some reason," Kaia giggled at the memories. "I don't know why a walrus. Donald keeps telling him no,"

 _'I have no idea where Donald gets the strength to refuse a cute kid,'_ Fox thought. _'If Kayden asked me for a pet walrus, I would have caved in. I'd steal one from the local zoo and if there aren't any at the zoo, I'd go to the damn arctic to find one,'_

"Donald's worried about Ashur," Kaia continued. "Apparently he's been getting into fights lately. I'm also worried about him. He's such a sweet boy, but in fights he can be ruthless. He doesn't even realize it and doesn't even remember fighting. I'm sure he won all the fights he was in, and I know that he doesn't start the fights, but what if someone stronger decides to bully him?"

"That's why I'm helping him get stronger," Fox told her. "I train him at least once a week, sometimes twice or three times," _'If he ever needs help, he'll come to his family. Everyone will beat him up and once they leave, I'll deliver the killing blow. I've already murdered a neighbor of mine that was torturing animals for fun, so I won't hesitate to kill someone that hurts Ashur. I mean, that's if Donald doesn't kill them first. He might go overboard like he almost did last time,'_

XXX

It was the afternoon and schools had finished for the day. Ashur came running to Fox's place, eager to train some more. "This time I'm sure I'll land more hits than last time!"

"Warm up and stretch first," Fox ordered. "I don't want you pulling a muscle," _'I wonder if Ashur will fight like a beast against Wolf. Should I get Wolf to spar against him? No, that'd be dangerous for both sides. I don't know if Ashur's fighting side will guarantee to appear and if it does, then Wolf might get seriously hurt. On the other hand, if it does not appear, Wolf might seriously injure Ashur,'_

Fox watched Ashur's movements as he warmed up and stretched, careful to observe if his injuries were being too agitated or painful. _'His wounds are healing up well. He's got a bit faster healing rate than most. None of his injuries were too serious to cause long term effects,'_

_'Donald's strong and he's self-taught. I offered to train him too, but he declined saying he'd get stronger on his own. And over the years, I saw vast improvements. I trained Ashur since his final year of elementary school since fights tended to break out more in the middle school and high school years. I knew that Donald would have scared most bullies away from Ashur, but they could have ambush Ashur when he's alone,'_

"Alright, let's run a few laps around the neighborhood," Fox ordered once he saw that Ashur had finished. "We'll increase it by one more, alright?"

"Sure!" Ashur smiled.

Fox considered Ashur to be a way better brother than Wolf by a million times.

**Fox and Wolf don't get along much, but they do care about each other. There are times that Fox wishes that Ashur was his younger brother instead. And yes, he has actually murdered his neighbor before and gotten away with it. He was thirteen years old at the time.  
Fox got away with murder due to Republic of Korea Youth Law Article 4 Section 1 Clause 2: Minors above the age of ten but below the age of fourteen must not be prosecuted for criminal offenses. I'm not sure how exactly true this law is, but I got it from another manhwa, _How to Fight._**

**Donald and Kingsley know that Fox is Wolf's brother, but they don't interact with Wolf outside of Union business. Wolf doesn't know that Fox knows Donald and Kingsley.**


	5. Clash Between Eunjang and Yoosun

Alex didn't want to worry Ben and decided to not go to school for a few days. He thought Ben's temper would cause him to storm into Yoosun High School and hunt down Jimmy Bae. He tried to also convince Ashur to not go to school, but the purple haired boy was adamant about not letting his grades drop. So, Alex told Ashur to keep what happened at the pool hall a secret.

"Hey Ashur," Ben asked. "What happened to your face? Did someone attack you?"

"Uh...no?" Ashur shook his head. _'Alex said not to tell him,'_

Ben could immediately tell that Ashur was lying. "Did something happen at the pool hall yesterday? Is that why Alex didn't come to class?"

"Nothing happened," Ashur lied. "You worry too much, Big Ben,"

 _'Alex probably told the boys to keep quiet about the incident,'_ Ben thought. _'Time to resort to bribery,'_ "One corndog,"

Ashur made eye contact with Ben.

"One corndog and a bag of chips," Ben continued.

Ashur's mouth began to water.

"One corndog, a bag of chips, and popcorn,"

Ashur bit his lip. _'Alex said to keep it a secret!'_

"One corndog, a bag of chips, popcorn, and nachos,"

"Some guy attacked Alex for no reason!" Ashur blurted out.

"Ashur, shh!" Paul shushed. "Alex said not to say anything!"

"Who was it?" Ben's expression darkened.

"I don't know the meanie's name," Ashur shrugged as he took the snacks from Ben and began to happily eat. "But the meanie just attacked Alex for no reason. Alex didn't fight back so...I think I did?" The entire fight was bits and pieces of foggy memories.

"Alex didn't fight back?" Ben frowned. _'That's unlike him. If he knew he could win, he would beat them up. There are only a few people I know that Alex would stand down against. It's not Donald Na since there's no way he'd hang at a pool hall,'_ "Was it Jimmy Bae?"

"I don't know," Ashur answered honestly. "I don't know who Jimmy Bae is. Oh, but there was a Eunjang student who's friends with the meanie. It's the masked weirdo that wanted Gray and me to apologize,"

"So Phillip Kim was there too," Ben took out his phone and found Jimmy Bae's social media account. "Is this the guy who attacked you and Alex?"

"Uh-huh!" Ashur nodded. 

"Ashur won the fight though," The students who were with them at the pool hall that day spoke up. "He actually beat Jimmy Bae,"

"Alex bought me food afterwards," Ashur added. "They were really yummy,"

"I'm sure they were," Ben patted Ashur's head. "The Union, or whatever the fuck it's called, I can't just keep looking over my shoulder for the next three years worrying about them. I would have preferred to just avoid them, but they drew their weapons first,"

"What gives?" Gerard spoke up, startling Ashur.

"Tree!?" Ashur exclaimed. "When did you get here!?" _'I didn't see him entering!'_

"Just now," Gerard answered. "Last time we clashed, it looked like Yoosun was all bark, no bite. And Ashur apparently defeated Jimmy Bae,"

"Jimmy Bae has a grudge against me," Ben answered. "So he probably thinks his lost against Ashur was just a fluke and thought Ashur just got lucky. He'll come fight me himself after his wounds have healed,"

XXX

"So what I'm trying to say is, if you're dealt the same tragedies over and over again, hmm...how should I put it? Ah, yes! It breaks the human spirit," Phillip dangled Gray's bag in his hand and started to rummage through it. "It's the most childish of tactics, but also the most effective, you know? You go find it just to see something else is missing. You go find that, and it's gone again before you know it. Oh, his phone in here, too," 

"Heh, don't you think your anger would eventually devolve into hopelessness if that happened to you?" Phillip asked. "That fucker, Gray Yeon, he's probably fed up with having his bag messed with," _'There's no way I'm going to mess with Ashur Na after that fight at the pool hall. But today, if Jimmy Bae is still going to attack Eunjang, then he'll be coming here to fight Ben Park. I won't have to get my hands dirty!'_

XXX

A few days later, the Eunjang students grew nervous when they saw Yoosun students near the front gate. "My man Jacky," Jimmy, who still had bandages from his fight with Ashur, asked. "By the way, where's Helmet? I don't see him,"

"Looks like he's been ignoring all our calls," Jack answered. "I did hear that the boys saw him near the Yeongdeungpo Roundabout," _'Jimmy, your wounds still haven't healed. But I know you won't back down against fighting Ben Park,'_

"I'm telling you, that fool needs to be whooped on the regular to stay sharp, heh," Jimmy smirked. "I've gotta give it to Helmet. He makes for one hell of a punching bag, heh," He saw a lone Eunjang student passing by and called for him to come over to him. "Hey buddy, my name is Jimmy Bae, from Yoosun High. I was hoping you could grab Ben Park for me. Bring him to the incinerator over there. And also bring that purple haired brat that's always with him,"

Before he let the student go, he took the poor boy's bag and wallet. "It's not that I don't trust you, but there's always a chance you'll just run away, right? So I think I'll take care of your bag and wallet for now, to keep them safe. Now! My Eunjang friend, go! Go! Go!" He shoved him forward. "You're really doing me a solid, friend!" He grabbed a bunch of cash from the kid's wallet. "Damn, this kid's loaded!" He handed some cash to his underling. "Go get me some smokes with this,"

One of Jimmy Bae's underlings caught sight of Gerard and pointed accusingly at him. "That motherfucker! He's with Ben Park, too! Fucking Gerard Jin!"

"Wow, tree head, you're Gerard Jin?" Jimmy said. "I thought you'd accompany Ben when he makes his appearance," He walked over to him. "You are one lanky ass motherfucker, aren't you?" He grabbed Gerard's shirt and forced him to lean forward. "I sent Ben to come over, too. So shut up and follow me,"

XXX

The Eunjang student finally found Ben, Alex, and Ashur on the rooftop, sipping some banana milk. "Ben Park...Ashur Na...finally found you..." He was out of breath.

"Find us?" Ben asked. "For what?"

"A guy called Jimmy Bae, from Yoosun. He wants me to bring you...to the incinerator. Gerard Jin from Class Ten was taken away, too,"

"What!?"

"He took Tree!?" 

Alex tried calling Gerard. "He won't pick up,"

"That son of a bitch Jimmy Bae!" The three started to head down the stairs. "Let's go, Alex, Ashur!"

While Ben and Alex ran down the stairs, Ashur jumped down from flight to flight, sometimes even skipping two or three flights in each jump. The cold, steel look was back in his eye.

XXX

Jimmy punched Gerard and sent him flying. "What did I tell you?" Jimmy flexed his wrist. "But still, these Eunjang fuckers have spirit, don't they? Just about every one of them will act tough," _'I'll beat that Ben Park fucker and that purple brat into a bloody pulp!'_ "In any case, as for our friend here, Hot Pot or Hot Sauce or whatever he's called, you better finish what you st—"

Jimmy was interrupted by a knee to his throat followed by an elbow to the back of his neck by none other than Ashur. Ashur then jumped away to create some distance between them.

"You alright, Gerard?" Ben patted Gerard's back. "Hey Jimmy Bae, you sure you can fight when you haven't completely recovered from the injuries Ashur gave you?"

"Ben Park...you son of a—" Jimmy coughed and put a hand to his throat.

"Ashur, I'll deal with Jimmy Bae this time," Ben ordered. 

Ashur saw the bag one of the goons was holding and immediately recognized it at Gray's. "Aye, this bag's from the fucker who busted Helmet's skull, so take it and go block the exits," The goon passed it to another goon. Ashur lunged for the bag but the Yoosun students lifted it just out of reach. "What, you want this bag?"

Ashur made it look like he was jumping to try to reach the bag, but after three _short_ jumps, he jumped higher, placed his hand around the guy's head, and slammed the guy's face down onto his knee.

The other goon grabbed Ashur by the collar of his shirt and threw him away from them. Ashur's back collided with a wall. He didn't stop there and began to kick Ashur in the stomach. "You damn brat, you're gonna die this time!"

"Ashur!" Ben called as he, Alex, and Gerard joined the fight.

Ashur gritted his teeth and tried to block the kicks with his arms. He managed to pull one of his assailant's shoe off and threw it at his head, allowing for an opening to escape. Ashur pulled his opponent's shirt over his face, blocking his sight. He didn't see the punch coming from the right and couldn't dodge it. He stumbled back but stayed standing. 

"Not so tough now huh, ya brat!" 

Ashur wiped the blood from his mouth and tilted his head a bit more to the right so he wasn't looking straight forward. This time, he dodged the punch thrown his way and like he did at the underpass, he bit the Yoosun student's arm. As the Yoosun student cried out, he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and headbutted him in the face. He threw the student at the other enemy that was heading his way.

Ashur took advantage of the fact that both of them were down. He started slamming his foot onto the nearest one's legs. His enemy cried out in pain with each yelp and screamed when he felt his bones crack. "S-Stop!"

But Ashur didn't stop. He didn't care about the boy's pleading. The only thing that mattered was that he had to protect himself and his friends. He had to get rid of the people that were a threat to his friends' safety. He continued stomping on the Yoosun student's leg until he was sure it was broken. The other student tried to crawl away but Ashur yanked him back by his hair. He repeated began to knee him in the guts and then bashed his face against the wall. 

"Ashur!" Ben grabbed his shoulder. "Ashur, it's over!"

Ashur glanced around and saw that everyone else had defeated their opponents. _'When did the other meanies lose?'_ He caught sight of Gray. "Hi Gray! When did you get here?" He picked up Gray's bag, dusted it off, and handed it to him. "Who's your friend?" _'That's the glasses kid that sits next to Gray in class,'_

"E-Eugene Gale!" Eugene stuttered, having witnessed Ashur's fight.

"It feels a little too iffy to indulge in today's victory," Ben said. "Ain't that right, Gogo?"

"All depends on how Jimmy Bae and the rest of Yoosun decide to react to this," Alex answered. 

"The way I see it, I don't think Jimmy Bae will try to make the fight bigger than it already is. He not only lost to Ben, but also to Ashur, who isn't as known for being a strong fighter like Ben. Though, there's still a chance that he might try and attack again himself," Eugene spoke up. "He must have his own reason for attacking so suddenly today, but regardless of that...the general opinion of last year's fight between you, Ben, and Jimmy Bae was mostly that he was crushed in the end,"

"I'm gonna go buy some snacks," Ashur said. "The fighting made me hungry. Anyone want anything?" He proceeded to spit out some globs of saliva and blood. "Eww! There's yucky blood in my mouth again! Blergh!" He ran off to the bathroom to rinse his mouth with water. _'Why do I keep unconsciously biting people!? Fox taught me how to fight using my arm and legs! I mean, yeah, he said if needed I should use my teeth, but I have another person's_ blood _in my mouth! So gross!'_

XXX

"You fought _again?"_ Donald asked. 

"Those meanies came were bullying my friends," Ashur hissed as Kingsley disinfected his wounds. _'I don't like disinfectant. It stings!'_

"Then let your friends fight instead of you," Donald ordered.

"No," Ashur refused, his tone switching to serious. "When we were children...before we met Kaia and Kingsley...our 'parents' always hurt us. I protected you. I tried to take most of the hits so you wouldn't suffer as much. I didn't _have_ to do that, but I did because I care about you. I also care about my friends. I won't just stand there and watch them get hurt. I'll fight alongside them, even if I get hurt in the process,"

"Tell me who did this," Donald said. "I'll make sure they don't bother you anymore,"

"I don't need your help!" Ashur snapped. "I _hate_ being compared to you! I know you're stronger, smarter, handsomer, and cooler than me! That's what everyone in Yeo-Il has been saying all this time, both the students and the teachers! I _know_ I'm a disappointment compared to you! That's why I can handle my troubles on my own! I don't need your help!"

"Ashur," Donald told him. "You're not a disappointment,"

"Ignore anyone comparing you to Donald," Kingsley advised. "Don't listen to their stupid comments. Most of the students from Yeo-Il come from rich families and therefore had an earlier start on education than you two, yet Donald has surpassed them. They're just jealous and decided to take it out on you. You're _not_ Donald, Ashur. Besides, you're a cute kid while Donald's a hot vampire,"

There was an awkward silence after Kingsley's last sentence. Ashur grinned and quickly sent a text to a group chat.

**_DonKi Fan Club_ **

  
_Rise from Ashes:  
Guys, guys! You won't believe  
what Kingsley just said!_

_Jake the Dog:  
What? Tell us! Spill the tea!_

_Rise from Ashes:  
_ _King said I'm a cute kid while  
_ _Don's a hot vampire!_

_Kenny the Human:  
Did he really say that?_

_Rise from Ashes:  
_ _Yeah!_

_Jake the Dog:  
Oh my god...IT'S HAPPENING!  
KINGSLEY FINALLY MADE A MOVE!_

_Kaia:  
_ _Fucking finally.  
_ _Took them long enough._

_Alain:  
So what happened next?_

  
_Rise from Ashes:  
_ _They're still at the awkward  
silent phase. I'm gonna go grab  
something to eat._

_Kaia:  
Food is always on your mind  
Do you think of anything  
_ _besides food?_

  
_Rise from Ashes:  
_ _I think of doggies and kitties_  
and Don and King's future  
wedding and video games

**Ashur, Jake, Kenny, Kaia, and Alain are part of the DonKi Fan Club, which is a club that ships Donald and Kingsley together.**


	6. Relaxing at the Pool Hall

"After school, we're going to the pool hall with Gray Yeon and Eugene Gale!"

"Gray Yeon?" Alex asked, surprised that Gray actually agreed when he refused the other time at the underpass.

"I'm telling you, man," Ben nodded. "Gray Yeon probably couldn't resist after seeing my superpowered one-punch knockout energetic manliness and he _had_ to open his heart,"

"There's a weird undertone to that statement, hahaha," Alex chuckled before noticing that both Ben and Gerard were drinking banana milk and Ashur was drinking a strawberry milkshake. "Wait a second, what about my banana milk?"

Meanwhile, in Class Five, Gray was wondering why he found a bottle of banana milk in his bag.

XXX

"Give us four-ball, please," Ben requested as he and the gang entered.

"You got it," The pool hall lady noticed Gray and Eugene. "Hmm? Those two seem to be new faces,"

"Oh, we have to prepare for war starting today," Ben informed her.

"War, you say..." _'What's with boys and war all day, everyday?'_

After a few mintues, the group decided to grab some food. Ben and Alex began to argue about where to order from. "Come on, what are you talking about!?" Ben pointed at Alex. "It's always Chinese at the pool hall! Just order it already! Loser pays!"

"What do you want to eat, Gray?" Alex asked the quiet teen.

Gray thought about it for a moment before answering, "Tteokbokki,"

"Well, tteokbokki doesn't even deliver!" Ben said to Alex and Gerard. "You two go out and get it for us then!"

"What? What about you!?"

"I need to teach a lesson in basics," He turned his head to Gray, Eugene, and Ashur. "You three, grab your cues,"

"You, real talk, aren't we the ones who should be teaching them?"

"Ben is literally the worst out of us three,"

"I'll go with Tree and Alex!" Ashur offered. _'I can eat my share of the food while walking,'_

"You know," Gerard told the purple haired boy. "I'm starting to wonder if you actually know my name,"

"Umm..." Ashur stared at Gerard for a moment and Ben whispered something into his ear. "Your name's Broccoli!" _'A broccoli is just an edible mini tree,'_

"Shut up Ben!" Gerard playfully threw a kick at him.

"Err...is it Naver?" Ashur asked.

"BWAHAHA!" Ben was crying while laughing. "Broccoli 'Naver' Tree is your new name!"

"Shut up!" Gerard grabbed Ashur's hand like a little kid. "Ashur, Alex, let's go!"

XXX

"Wait until we get back to the pool hall," Alex told Ashur when he tried to start eating.

"But I'm _hungry,"_ Ashur whined as his mouth began to water.

"You're always hungry," Gerard commented.

 _'I want to eat_ now, _'_ Ashur noticed a convenience store up ahead and crossed the street. _'I'll just catch up to them later,'_ "Hi Donald, hi Kingsley, hi guy whose name I don't know," He greeted the three sitting at the table in front of the convenience store. He noticed the cigarette in Donald's hand. "Smoking is bad,"

"So is fighting," Donald remarked.

"I don't start fights," Ashur claimed before entering the convenience store.

"By the way dude, are you not gonna get a cut?" Alex asked Gerard. Neither of the two had noticed that Ashur had left them.

"I said I'm not—"

"Just saying man, you know Chaehong Salon?" Alex said. "I have a coupon..." He saw the three people across the street and became silent.

"Huh? What about your coupon?" Gerard asked. "Why'd you cut your sentence short?"

"Ashur, Gerard," Alex addressed in a quiet but serious tone. "Keep your eyes straight ahead,"

"Why?"

"Just go,"

"What is this, all of a sudden?" But Gerard did as Alex had asked. They turned around the corner. "What's wrong? Your face has gone completely pale,"

"The fuckers across the street...did you see them?"

"Across the street?" Gerard turned around and saw the three figure in front of the convenience store. "Huh? Who are those fuckers?"

"The Union...Donald Na," Alex then noticed Ashur was gone. "Where's Ashur?"

Ashur exited the convenience store while happily eating ice cream. He wasn't bothered at all by Donald Na's presence. He crossed the road and followed the sidewalk to where Alex and Gerard were. "I got hungry so I bought ice cream to eat on the way back to the pool hall,"

"Ashur, that was dangerous!" Alex scolded. "That person sitting over there is _Donald Na!_ He's the head of the Union!"

"Okay," Ashur calmly licked his ice cream. _'Well, yeah, he's Donald. Who else would it be? My little brother's the only guy with pale skin, red eyes, and platinum blonde hair who spends way too much time and hair products styling his hair like that each morning,'_

Alex saw that Ashur genuinely didn't understand just how much danger he had been in. _'Maybe in Yeo-Il, Donald Na never saw him before so this is the first time he saw Ashur. He must've thought that Ashur was a little kid and even Donald Na's got to have morals and wouldn't hit a kid,'_ "Let's just hurry back,"

XXX

"Ayy, there you are!" Ben greeted the three when they returned. "What took you so long, ya dummies?"

"Alex wouldn't let me eat the Tteokbokki on the way here, so I bought myself an ice cream," Ashur popped the last pieces of his ice cream cone into his mouth.

"You didn't buy _me_ one?" Ben faked being hurt, but then noticed the serious atmosphere around Alex and Gerard. "What's with you two?"

"On the other side of the intersection," Alex informed. "I saw _Donald Na,"_

"He's the _head_ of the Union," Ben told Gray after seeing he was oblivious as to who that was.

"If Donald Na made an appearance himself, all the way down here..."

"Then it's gotta be because of the incident with Jimmy Bae..."

 _'What does Jimmy Bae have to do with my brother?'_ "No, that's not why he's here," Ashur spoke up. "He goes from school to school on the last day of every month," _'Sounds like a pain though. He should just do everything over the phone or through text so he doesn't have to go all the way to the schools. There are so many schools that I don't know which ones Donald goes to,'_

"I think I did hear somewhere that Donald Na goes from school to school for something called an accounting conference," Eugene added. "Today's the last day of the month and the closest school to Eunjang would be Hyeongshin,"

"Hyeongshin..." Ben said. "Myles Joo?"

"Myles Joo was excommunicated by the Union," Eugene reminded.

"Oh yeah," Alex recalled. "I think I heard that too. If Myles Joo was kicked out, then who's the current Number One of Hyeongshin?"

"Forrest Lee,"

 _'Why does everyone sound afraid of Donald?'_ Ashur frowned. _'He doesn't do much fighting anymore and focuses mainly on business. He only fights when it will benefit him, like when crushing Manwol Union got Jake to join. I know there are other schools and other members of the Union, but I only know Donald, Kingsley, Jake, and Jake's friends,'_

**Ashur is friends with the Daehyeon boys. Ashur was friends with them before Jake joined the Union.**


	7. Rise of the Demonic Angel

Ashur was happily sipping on a strawberry milkshake as he made his way to Kingsley's house. "Hey you Eunjang fucker!"

Ashur didn't acknowledge the two Hyeongshin students and continued to walk.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" He was lifted off the ground by someone grabbing the collar of his uniform.

"You were talking to me?" Ashur asked innocently.

"Hey," The other Hyeongshin student said to his classmate. "I don't think we should mess with this kid," He glanced at Ashur's missing arm and missing eye. "Besides, there's no way he's a high schooler. He's not even five feet. He must've stolen his brother's uniform or something,"

"I _do_ go to Eunjang," Ashur claimed. "Let me go," _'Kayden and I are gonna make cookies,'_

But the two Hyeongshin students ignored him. "What if we use him as a hostage to draw his brother out so we can beat him up?"

Now _that_ caused Ashur to glare at them. They were threatening to beat up his little brother! They were threatening to beat up _Donald!_ He grabbed the fingers of the hand that was holding him up and broke a few of them.

"AHH!" The Hyeongshin student screamed and released Ashur. "You fucking shit!"

Ashur easily defeated the two Hyeongshin students. They weren't noteworthy and not even that strong. He threw them into the middle of the road, hoping that a car passing by would run them over. _Nobody_ threatened his family and got away with it. If those Hyeongshin students died from getting ran over, then it wasn't his problem. Right now, he wanted to bake some cookies with Kayden.

Fortunately for the Hyeongshin students, they regained conscious before a car could run them over. They groaned and dragged themselves to the sidewalk. "Who the hell was that kid?"

"I don't know, but Forrest Lee will get upset over our defeat,"

"There are rumors about a Eunjang student being ruthless..."

"The White Mamba? He ties people up before he beats them,"

"No, not the White Mamba. The one that's more ruthless that him. The Eunjang fighter that's all innocent and childish until he gets into a fight. He tries to _kill_ his opponents unless someone stops him. Outside of a fight, some people describe him as an angel. But in a fight...he's a demon. He's Eunjang's Demonic Angel,"

"Whether he's the Demonic Angel or not, it's better than telling Forrest Lee that we were beaten by a no-name,"

XXX

"People are getting beaten up as a warning for us," Alex said. "This is what we expected. The situation was bound to escalate," _'This was why I planned to endure a beating when it was just Jimmy Bae,'_

"AH!" Ben let out a frustrated yell, startling Gerard and Ashur.

"What the hell!?" Gerard exclaimed.

"Hah, this shit is just so damn frustrating right now," Ben sighed. "It's not like I haven't mentally prepared myself for this. And I expected something like this to happen. I actually thought of even more extreme situations. But in all those situations, I was the one being directly attacked. I had no idea they'd start attacking those around me,"

"They're meanies," Ashur sipped on his strawberry milkshake.

"That's exactly what they're reaching for," Gerard said. "'The reason you're getting beat up is all because of Ben Park.' That's the sentiment they're trying to plan in others. Got any good ideas? Something that can at least remedy this shitty situation,"

"Fuck it, there's no need to think it over," Ben said. "This ain't no complicated problem. We just beat the shit out of them all,"

"Yeah!" Ashur agreed. "We beat up all the meanies! We'll be like superheroes!"

"I will say, that's very much like you Ben, but..." Alex began. "I think accurately estimating their numbers should come first so, let's call Eugene. And Gray too while we're at it,"

XXX

"Forrest, Team Three and Team Four are here," Robin informed his leader.

"Oh!" Forrest turned to the four students. "There you are!" He ordered for the crowd that was watching the fight earlier to get out. "What's up? What the fuck is up with you morons, hmm? Not Big Ben, not Alex Go, and not Hot Foot Jin, but who?" He smacked each of the four failures. "Did I ask you to crush the big fish? Heh, all I asked was that you set the scene. Beat some small fry. Was that really that hard for you?"

"They weren't just small fries..." One of them held up their phones. "One of them used to be with Phillip Kim, and the other was Eunjang's White Mamba..."

"A-And we fought against Eunjang's Demonic Angel!" One of the two who had gotten their asses handed to them spoke up.

"The White Mamba of Eunjang?"

"Stabs you with a pen, crushes your skull with a rock..."

"Were the rumors true?"

"I heard that fucker uses the most underhanded tactics,"

"And Eunjang's Demonic Angel?"

"Outside of a fight, he's all innocent and nobody would think he's a fighter. When he is attacked or someone threatens his friends, he fights like a demon,"

"I heard he wouldn't stop beating up some people even after they fall unconscious. Someone who isn't hostile needs to step in to stop him,"

 _'I think I've heard of those names before,'_ Forrest Lee thought. _'I thought there wouldn't be anyone outside of Phillip Kim's squad to worry about other than Ben Park, Alex Go, and Gerard Jin, but...I'll have to keep these so-called White Mamba and Demonic Angel of Eunjang in mind as well. You can never be too careful,'_

XXX

"Where's Gray?" Ashur asked when only Eugene came to the roof.

"Gray told me he doesn't do rooftops," Eugene stated. 

"Anyway, so were you two attacked by Hyeongshin yesterday, too?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I went to Noryangjin to give Gray his phone and—"

"Wait, so Gray Yeon beat up both the Hyeongshin fuckers alone!?"

"There's no way you were any help," Alex said, causing Ashur to kick him in the shin. 

"Don't be mean to Eugene," Ashur scolded. "If he trains really hard, he can get super strong too!"

"Gray didn't fight against both of them alone," Eugene informed. "He did it with Teddy Jin from Class One,"

"Why the hell did he help?" Alex asked. _'That fuckboy from Class One? I don't really like that guy,'_

"Damn, Gray's got a talent for forming parties," Ben commented. "He got Teddy Jin on his side," He then turned to face Ashur. "Ashur, were you also attacked? You were walking alone so they might've thought you were an easy target,"

"Two people were picking on me and holding me in the air," Ashur recalled. "They called me a little kid and didn't think I was a Eunjang student. Then they said something about using me as a hostage to lure my brother and beat him up, so I got angry,"

 _'Wait, nobody was with him that time!'_ "Ashur, did you kill them!?"

"No," Ashur shook his head. "I left them in the middle of the road to get hit by a car!"

_'...'_

"Hmm," Eugene said, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, you guys already know that the Yeongdeungpo Union consists of five schools: Yeo-Il, Daehyeon, Ganghak, Hyeongshin, and Yoosun, with Yeo-Il at the center. And you're probably all too familiar with Yeo-Il's Donald Na and Yoosun's Jimmy Bae already, so we'll skip them,"

 _'Yeah, I know Donald,'_ Ashur thought. _'But it's rude to just skip them like that,'_

"First, there's Hyeongshin's Forrest Lee. He became Number One after Myles Joo's excommunication. Unlike the simple and aggressive Myles Joo, Forrest Lee is more cunning and sly. Myles Joo doesn't keep anyone whose fighting prowess hasn't been proven by his side. Forrest Lee's a proven fighter, and is said to be less hardcore and gives more leeway than Myles Joo. There are even rumors that Myles Joo's excommunication was in part planned by Forrest Lee himself,"

"Next is Wolf Keum of Ganghak. He's a dark horse that made a sudden debut this year and took over Ganghak, and I'm pretty sure he's the newest member of the Union as of now. Ganghak's red blazer is a symbol of fear on those streets, and Wolf Keum's overly cruel and violent nature is said to have discourage anyone from challenging him,"

 _'Oh, Wolf Keum is Fox's little brother!'_ Ashur smiled. _'Fox mentioned wanting me to spar against him once but then changed his mind. I didn't know he joined my brother's Union,'_

"And lastly, from Daehyeon, he's almost unanimously known as the strongest in the Union, aside from Donald Na. He's from Daehyeon Middle School. People were surprised and wondered why Daehyeon joined the Union,"

"Jake joined the Union because meanie Manwol hurt Kenny really badly," Ashur said. "So Jake asked Donald for help and together, Donald and Kingsley and some other people went to Manwol and got revenge,"

"You know Jake?" Eugene asked, surprised since Ashur didn't recognize who Jimmy Bae was.

"Yeah, he's my friend!" Ashur beamed. "He's really cool and like anime and manga and gaming! I hang out with him and his friends sometimes,"

"I'm jealous!" Eugene said. "He's loyal, doesn't pick on others, actually buys his comic books, is super handsome, and is a great rapper too! He's just perfect!"

"His brother Kenny is also really cool!" Ashur added. "He's been giving me soccer tips! He also used to tutor me,""

"Where did Alex Go in the middle of the conversation?" Ben asked, noticing that Alex was now missing.

"Emergency shit," Gerard answered.

"Ahahaha," Ben said. "Gogo that poop lord,"

"Oh yeah, I left something out!" Eugene continued. "I heard the Hyeongshins talking amongst each other that day. There were rumors about the White Mamba and the Demonic Angel of Eunjang,"

"The White Mamba and Demonic Angel of Eunjang?" Ben, Gerard, and even Ashur questioned. 

"There are two un-bleeding, un-feeling demons at Eunjang. The White Mamba will smash your head with a brick and stab you with a pen. The Demonic Angel will leave you alone and acts all childish and innocent outside of a fight, but in a fight he's a demon,"

"The White Mamba is Gray Yeon," Gerard realized. 

"But then who's the Demonic Angel?" Ashur apparently didn't realize that _he_ was the Demonic Angel. "We gotta find a student that's childish and innocent. Who could that be? Hmm...if we have him on our side, then we'll have a really strong ally,"

"Ashur... _you're_ the Demonic Angel,"

"EH!?"

_'Yep, innocent like an angel...'_

**So Ashur's nickname is the Demonic Angel. The reason why he didn't try to kill the Hyeongshin students was because food was more important.**


	8. Ashur Na VS Forrest Lee

"Yo, that's the bell," Gerard said and the quadrio split to return to their classes.

"Adios, amigos!" Ben waved to Eugene and Gerard.

"By Eugene! Bye Tree!" Ashur also waved.

As Ben and Ashur returned to their seats, Ben saw Alex at his desk. "What? He was in the classroom all along?"

"Fuck," Alex mumbled, recalling something. "That's still really annoying..."

"Hey, what's up with your face?" Ben asked, noticing the bruise. "Did you get hit?"

Alex turned away. "Nah, you don't need to know,"

"Hah? You still getting hit all the time?" Ben felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"In the bathroom," The student whispered. "Alex fought with Colton Choi,"

 _'Colton, that motherfucker...'_ Ben thought.

Next break, Ben stormed over to Class Five but saw how beat up Colton was and chuckled.

XXX

Fox Keum was walking through the rain and _definitely_ not grabbing any cats and dogs he came across to bring home. He currently held two kittens and a puppy. He saw a kitten in a cardboard box down the street and was about to go grab the kitten, but stopped when he saw two Eunjang students, a blonde boy and a black haired boy. 

The blonde gave the kitten some milk and chatted for a bit before picking the kitten up and tucking him into his jacket. The black haired boy had overheard the blonde and held cat supplies in his arms. As the blonde was leaving with a red face, the black haired boy gave the cat supplies to him.

 _'They're good kids,'_ Fox sniffled with joy...and probably because he was beginning to get a cold. "Come on kittens and puppy," He told the animals that were in his arms. "Let's get out of the rain and head home,"

When Wolf saw his brother come home with the three animals, he gave him an unamused look. "Stop bringing strays into the house,"

"Why don't I kick you out and leave you in the rain then?" Fox said. "Besides, this is _my_ house,"

"Arf!" The puppy climbed onto the couch and onto Wolf's lap.

Wolf wanted to shove the pup off but stared into the wide, bright eyes. He rested his hand on the puppy's wet fur. "What type of dog is he?"

"How the hell you expect me to know?" Fox started to dry the kittens.

"You work at a veterinary clinic, a pet store, and an animal shelter," Wolf pointed out.

"Okay _fine,"_ Fox said. "The dog's a beagle. And she's a girl by the way," _'Is my little brother finally understanding the importance of protecting cute things?'_

XXX

"Hey Gerard," Ben said when the former visited their class during break time. "There's something I've always wanted to do to you. I can't hold back the urge anymore,"

"What is it?" Gerard questioned. 

"Yo, hand over those scissors," Ben began to cut a piece of paper. "Turn around for a sec," When Gerard did so, Ben stuck the paper N to the back of his head.

Ben, Alex, and Ashur laughed loudly. "HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"That was it?" Gerard caught Ben in a chokehold. "You jerk!"

"Such a great use of your broccoli head!" Ben said.

"Naver, mother company of Webtoon," Alex added. "Lol!"

"Tree's name _is_ Naver!" Ashur was gripping his side from laughing so hard. 

XXX

"With these Eunjang fuckers, you gotta be quick 'cause somehow they always find out and plan ahead," Forrest Lee said to his minions. "So, let's do this shit all at once. Simultaneously, alright? Like Helmet said, it seems like setting a trap and waiting will be the best way to hunt the snake. As for the Demonic Angel, we know that he's got purple hair, only one eye, and only one arm so we'd be able to identify him. All of you, get your boys and stand by at your locations. I'll give you each four to five guys that have some hands,"

"Personally, I'm more interested in this Demonic Angel fucker," Forrest Lee said. "I was going to go after Alex Go, but I'm curious as to who was this newbie that beat Jimmy Bae up at the pool hall. As soon as they split, we execute,"

XXX

The next day, Ashur was walking home alone. He was mentally exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep. Thankfully he didn't have any cram school classes like Eugene and Gray. _'How do they keep up with all the work? Why does Gray need to go to cram school when he's already super smart? He's already the top of the class, no the entire school!'_

Ashur stopped by the convenience store to buy himself a strawberry milkshake and a cookie. _'Why is the guy with spiky red hair following me?'_ He shrugged it off and paid for his snacks. He exited the convenience store and began to munch on his cookie as he continued home.

"Hey kid," The red haired guy called.

Ashur didn't respond. _'I'm not a kid and he's calling to a kid,'_

"Don't ignore me, brat," Forrest grabbed his arm, causing Ashur to drop his bottle of strawberry milkshake, spilling its contents.

"My milkshake!" Ashur pouted. "You meanie, why'd you make me drop my milkshake?"

"Are you the Demonic Angel?" Forrest asked, not caring about Ashur's fallen drink.

"I'm Ashur Na," He answered. "My friends say I'm Eunjang's Demonic Angel, but I don't know why people call me that,"

"I can't believe that idiot Jimmy Bae lost to a little kid like you," Forrest scoffed. "Then again, he _is_ the weakest in the Union,"

"I'm not a kid!" Ashur yelled. "And you owe me a new strawberry milkshake!"

"I ain't buying you anything, brat," Forrest said. "I don't really like beating up kids, but since you're saying you're actually in high school, then I guess I have nothing to feel guilty about!"

Ashur tried to pull his arm free from Forrest Lee's grip, but he was stronger than Jimmy Bae. He yelped when Forrest punched him right in the face. Blood immediately began to trickle down from his nose. His phone rang, but he could not answer it.

"What's wrong?" Forrest mocked. "I thought you were supposed to be a demon in a fight,"

Ashur swung his leg to kick Forrest's inner elbow, forcing him to let go. He glanced around him to assess the situation. There were four people in total and the leader seemed to be the one who had grabbed his arm. He was outnumbered, but he didn't plan on losing. 

"Crush him!" Forrest ordered.

Ashur dodged the incoming fist, jumped, and twirled to kick the culprit in the head. He felt someone pull his arm and throw him to the ground. Stomps and kicks rained down upon him and he shielded his face with his arm. He grabbed the leg of the nearest person within reach and caused him to trip.

"Ha! You dumbass! You let this brat trip you!"

"Shut up! I'll make him pay for that! Move outta the way!" 

Ashur stood up and calmed his breathing. He glared at the Hyeongshin student.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you—"

Ashur caught the fist thrown and pulled the guy's arm across his shoulders. He knocked him to the ground and pinned him down with his knee to his opponent's back. Ashur began to slam the guy's face to the hard ground until he was unconscious. He would've gone further, but he had other opponents to worry about. 

"Heh, I guess you aren't all bark no bite after all," Forrest grinned. "You _can_ fight,"

There were two more minions until Ashur reached the boss. 

XXX

Ben had defeated Robin Ha and the other Hyeongshin students that had been sent after him. "Heh. Fine, I get it. You beat me," Robin said as he panted while leaning against the wall. "But you know, this isn't the real hunting ground, right? Alex Go, Gerard Jin, the White Mamba, and the Demonic Angel, all in four different locations. So, where are you gonna go now? You think Forrest Lee's gonna go easy on you? I was just bait, haha. Now, make your choice. It's easy, isn't it?"

Gerard arrived and knocked Robin out with a kick to the face. 

"Gerard!"

"Ben! You go to Alex! He's at Singil! I'll head to where Gray is! Then we'll head over to Ashur's location!" Gerard ordered. As much as he also wanted to head to over Ashur's right away, Gray and Eugene were at more of a disadvantage. Ashur would be able to hold his own against Forrest for a bit...at least they hoped he could.

But when Ben got to Alex, who was surprisingly with Teddy Jin, the two had tag teamed to defeat the Hyeongshin hooligans. "Forrest Lee's not here?" Ben asked, scanning the sea of fallen faces.

"He didn't go after you?" Alex asked.

"Shit!" Ben cursed. "He might've gone after Ashur!"

Ben got Ashur's location from Gerard and ran in the direction, followed by Alex and surprisingly Teddy. _'Why am I following them!?'_ Teddy thought, also confused as to why his body acted on his own, just like when he had suddenly helped Alex fight against the Hyeongshin delinquents.

XXX

All of Forrest Lee's goons had been defeated and were a moaning mess. Ashur had landed a couple hits to Forrest but in return, he also suffered several injuries. Currently, Ashur had Forrest in a flying armbar. In his rage, Ashur broke Forrest's arm, causing the latter to scream in pain as Ashur let go to catch his own breath.

Ashur's right leg was hurting very badly as he remained standing, but he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to victory. He jumped and delivered a flying knee kick to Forrest's face. He winced as his right leg touched the ground. He leapt towards Forrest once more and this time tackled him to the ground and bit his left ear until he drew blood. He yanked with his teeth still sunk in, as if a ravenous predator tearing up prey. 

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough strength to tear Forrest's ear off and switched to delivering a strong elbow Forrest's throat followed by a kick to his face, knocking him out and ending the fight. 

"ASHUR!" Ben shouted as he, Alex, and Teddy arrived.

 _'Yikes!'_ Teddy mentally exclaimed when he saw the sole conscious person. _'Did a little kid really beat all these guys!? I heard that Forrest Lee was no joke, but this kid beat him and his goons by himself!?'_

"Ben..." Ashur fell to his knees and coughed up blood. 

"Ashur!" Ben caught his upper body as he continued falling. 

Ashur coughed some more and gripped Ben's shirt tightly. "Big meanie...owes me...strawberry milkshake..." He managed to whisper.

**Ashur's gonna end up in the hospital.**


	9. Big Bro, Little Bro

Ben hurriedly brought Ashur to the emergency room. He ended up with a broken leg and a fractured arm. He also had a few broken ribs and several bruises. Ashur regained consciousness not long after he got his casts. "Did you buy my milkshake?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded and held up the bottle. "Do you want to drink it now?"

"Yeah," Ashur nodded, only to have his head hurt. 

Ben poke a straw into the opening and held it up so Ashur could drink. "How are you feeling now?"

"My body hurts," Ashur whined. _'This is why I don't like fighting,'_

"Your leg and arm are in a cast," Ben informed. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Send a text to my brother, telling him that I'm having a sleepover but forgot to tell him," Ashur said.

"Is that alright?" Ben asked. 

"If he finds out I'm in the hospital, he'll come here and I won't be able to rest," Ashur told him, thinking about how Donald will refuse to let him out of his sight. "I'll tell him tomorrow morning and will probably go back to school the next day,"

Ben stayed for another half hour before Ashur told him to go home and get some rest too.

Ashur laid in bed with a frustrated expression. _'I'm still too weak! I'm not strong enough! I have to get stronger! If I'm not strong enough, I won't be able to protect myself or my friends!'_ He thought back to his childhood. _'Donald...he has so many scars because I was too weak to protect him. I'm his older brother! I should've take ALL the hits!'_

XXX

_Rise from Ashes:  
_ _I'm having a sleepover at my  
_ _friend's house._

_Vampire Duck:  
You didn't tell me beforehand!  
I was worried why you weren't  
answering my calls and texts!_

_Rise from Ashes:  
_ _Sorry, I fell asleep.  
I'm really _ _tired so I'll call you  
tomorrow _ _morning._

_Rise from Ashes:  
BYE LIL BRO!_

"He's having a sleepover?" Kaia asked.

"That's what he texted me," Donald frowned. "He said he fell asleep so that's why he didn't return my calls or texts,"

"Sounds plausible, but also suspicious," Kingsley commented.

"It's already late," Alain noted the time. "Let's just wait for his call tomorrow morning. Let him continue sleeping for now. The way the texts are written indicate it's definitely from him. I'm sure he'll explain everything during the phone call,"

But Donald couldn't sleep at all last night. He constantly paced around the Kwan Family's living room. Kingsley forcibly dragged him off to bed and laid in bed with him to get him to fall asleep. (He also may or may not have knocked Donald out with a chop to the back of his neck.)

XXX

Morning arrived too quickly and Ashur dreaded calling his brother. He brought his cell phone to his ear. "Hey little brother,"

_"Ashur Na, what really happened last night?"_

"Oh, nothing too serious," Ashur said casually. "I just got into a fight and am hospitalized right now,"

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Donald, don't yell into Ash's ear! Ash, where are you?"_

Ashur told him the hospital's name and the room number he was staying in.

_"We're on our way!"_

The call ended and Ashur leaned back into the bed. _'Donald's probably going to tell Fox to not let me train until my wounds are completely healed,'_ He sighed. _'I'll lose precious time training. I need to get stronger...stronger...stronger...'_

Not even an hour later, the door slammed open. "ASHUR! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"Donald, shh!" Kingsley hissed. "This is a hospital! Are you trying to get us kicked out!?"

"Sorry," Donald lowered his voice as they shut the door. "Ashur, what happened?"

"Some meanies were following me home and the biggest meanie spilled my strawberry milkshake," Ashur answered. "They then attacked me so I had to fight back. I won but my whole body hurts," He made a grabby motion for the strawberry milkshake Donald brought.

"Who was it?" Donald demanded. He opened the bottle and inserted a straw. He held it up to Ashur's lips to drink.

"I don't know their names," Ashur shrugged as he took a sip. "If they did tell me, I don't remember,"

"I'll ask your Eunjang friends at school tomorrow then," Donald said.

"What do you mean _you'll_ ask them at school?"

Donald gently patted his big brother's head. "You'll have trouble using a crutch with your arm hurt like that, so I'll wheel you around in a wheelchair. You'll also have trouble writing with your arm in a cast, so I'll write down your notes for you,"

"You're...coming to school with me...tomorrow?" Ashur whispered.

"Since Donald and I are in the same class, I'll be taking notes for him while he goes to Eunjang," Kingsley said, knowing that he won't be able to talk Donald out of it.

"EH!?"

XXX

Donald wheeled Ashur into Eunjang's office before school began. Thankfully, there weren't many students at the time so they arrived at the office without being seen. "Hello sir," Donald greeted the principal. "My name's Donald Na. I'm Ashur's younger twin brother. I would like permission to accompany my brother to his classes,"

"Of course, Mr. Na," The principal agreed. "Your brother is such a bright student and I can see that you, yourself, are just as bright," He handed a visitor's pass to the taller teen. "Here is also a copy of Ashur's schedule. Of course he's exempt from PE," 

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mr. Principal," Donald bowed before wheeling his brother out of the office and to Class Eight. 

While they waited for class to begin, Donald and Ashur both watched some funny videos on Donald's laptop. Ashur giggled at the main characters' antics.

Fast footsteps rushed into the room as the door slid open with a loud slam. "ASHUR!" Ben didn't immediately noticed Donald and rushed over to his friend. "How are you feeling? Do you need some pain medication? I can run down to the store to buy you some painkillers,"

"B-Ben!" Alex tapped his shoulder and pointed to Donald Na.

**I'm sure Donald would be...civil...when it comes to his little brother's happiness.**


	10. Familial Revelations

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" Ben demanded.

"Big Ben, don't be rude!" Ashur scolded.

"Ashur, that's _Donald Na_ ," Alex told him.

"And I'm Ashur Na,"

"Ash, he's the head of the Union," Alex clarified. "As in the leader of our _enemies_ ,"

"He's my little brother,"

Silence. Absolutely pure silence. 

"WHAT!?"

"We're twins!" Ashur smiled. "Don't you see how alike we look?"

"Ashur...you're four feet ten inches tall and Donald Na's taller than the average Korean,"

"I'm not short!" Ashur yelled.

"My big bro's not short," Donald claimed and gently patted his brother's head. "He's fun size,"

"Ashur, you have purple hair and blue eyes," Alex pointed out. "Donald Na's hair is silver and his eyes are red,"

"Donald got attacked by a vampire when we were babies," Ashur said innocently. "So he's a half-vampire now,"

Donald was also confused by Ashur's words. "Ashur, who told you that?"

"Fox,"

"Well, Fox is a liar," Donald told him. "I did not get attacked by a vampire,"

"Okay, so Donald Na is apparently your older brother?" Ben asked Ashur.

"Younger brother," Donald corrected. "I'm the younger brother,"

Ben and Alex glanced back and forth between the two brothers. "Right...Ashur Na is the older twin brother...and Donald Na is the younger twin brother..."

"We're identical twins!" Ashur said.

"Fraternal," Donald corrected. "We're fraternal twins, Ashur,"

"So why are you in Eunjang, Donald Na?" Ben went back to being cautious and hostile. "Here to pick a fight?"

"We can always finish our fight from last year," Donald smirked while letting off an intimidating aura. "You were no match for me back then. What makes you think this time will be different?"

"No fighting!" Ashur shouted. "I don't want my friends and my little brother to fight!"

"Ashur, Ben Park here is a threat to my Union," Donald told his brother. "I get rid of people who are threats to my business,"

"The Union attacked your own brother," Alex pointed out.

Donald slowly turned to Alex. **"What?"** His tone sent shivers down everyone's spines...except for Ashur, who seemed unbothered.

"A-Ashur fought against Jimmy Bae and Forrest Lee," Alex stuttered. 

"Ashur," Donald turned to his brother and spoke in a gentler tone. "Is this true?"

"Uh..." Ashur paused. "Who are Jimmy Bae and Forrest Lee again?"

"The heads of Yoosun and Hyeongshin," Alex informed.

"Uh..." Ashur hummed. "I don't know,"

"The guy who attacked Alex at the pool hall and the guy who owes you a strawberry milkshake," Ben rephrased.

"Yeah!" Ashur nodded upon recalling who those people were. 

"I see..." Donald ruffled Ashur's hair. "I'll have you look at their faces after the next meeting to verify that they were the ones who hurt you," He didn't trust Ben Park or Alex Go's words.

"You still haven't answered the question," Ben said to Donald. "Why are you here?"

"To help him move around and to write his notes," Donald stated as if it was obvious. 

" _I_ can help him do all those things so you should just leave," Ben glared.

"I'm not here as the head of the Union," Donald told him. "I'm here as Ashur's brother," He held up his pass. "I got approval from the office so fuck off,"

"No fighting," Ashur ordered.

The other students nervously entered the classroom and went straight to their seats as the bell rang and the class began.

XXX

In Class One, Phillip overheard people murmuring amongst themselves during break time. "What!? Donald Na is here at Eunjang!?"

"Yeah, he's in Class Eight,"

"That's Ben Park's class," Phillip said. "Let's go and watch Ben Park get beaten up,"

"About that..." Before Chad could further explain himself, Phillip had already left. _'There isn't a fight,'_

"Hey Teddy, we need to go and help Ben!" Rowan told him. "He's fighting against Donald Na!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Teddy clicked his tongue, although he was worried about him. "It's not everyday that Ben fights a strong opponent so I'll go and watch,"

XXX

Phillip Kim shoved the through the crowd that had gathered at the doorway. "Where's the fight?" It was just Ashur and Alex. "Hey, I heard Donald Na was here but apparently it's a lie. Who started that lie?"

"Donald and Ben went to grab snacks," Ashur claimed. "Donald's buying me a strawberry milkshake,"

Donald had gone to buy Ashur some snacks. Ben didn't trust Donald and thought that he might try to poison Ashur or something, so he had gone to keep an eye on him.

"Hah?" Phillip scoffed. "You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

"Leave him alone," Alex said. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to attack him, but he knew that Ashur wasn't a big fan of violence.

"And why should I listen to you?" Phillip asked. "You're just Ben Park's minion. You're nothing without him,"

Alex glared at him. "If you don't leave Ashur alone, you'll regret it,"

"This bitch can't do anything in his condition," Phillip pointed out. 

A bottle of strawberry milkshake and a bottle of chocolate milkshake were slammed onto Ashur's desk. "Phillip Kim," Donald Na addressed. "Apologize,"

Phillip Kim stumbled back and paled considerably. "D-Donald Na!?" _'He really is at Eunjang!'_ He saw the two drinks on the desk. _'He actually left to buy that brat a milkshake!?'_

"I said," Donald repeated. "Apologize to my big brother,"

"Y-Your big brother?" Phillip's eyes widened at those words. _'This brat is Donald Na's brother!?'_

"You called him a bitch," Donald pointed out. "Apologize before I decide to beat the shit out of you,"

Phillip turned to Ashur. "Y-Y-You're Donald Na's big brother!?"

"You better not bully my little bro while he's here," Ashur glared at him. _'If anyone here bullies my little bro, I'll fight them!'_

If everyone hadn't been scared shitless by Donald Na's presence, they would have sweat-dropped at the idea of someone _bullying_ Donald.

"Last warning," Donald's tone was like frozen daggers stabbing at Phillip. "Apologize,"

Terrified and fearing for his life, Phillip got down on his knees and bowed at Ashur. "I-I'm sorry!" _'Fuck! I didn't know that this brat was Donald Na's older brother! That explains his ruthlessness in his fights!'_

"Now get the fuck out of my sight," Donald ordered. _'Since Ashur doesn't like fighting, I won't beat him up here. I'll hunt him down later. Everyone who harmed my brother will **pay** ,'_

Phillip quickly got up and scurried away, shoving through the crowd once more.

"Ash, you alright?" Donald asked his brother.

"Yep!" Ashur made a grabbing motion for his strawberry milkshake but winced slightly when he moved his arm too much.

Donald poked the straw into the top and held it up for Ashur to drink. He then began to drink his own chocolate milkshake. 

_'Shit, that's actually Donald Na!'_ Teddy mentally exclaimed from the doorway. _'That purple haired kid that's friends with Ben and Alex is actually Donald Na's brother!'_

"Isn't that purple haired kid one of Eugene's friends he mentioned?" Rowan asked. "I can't believe he's friends with Donald Na's brother!" _'Eugene, what has gotten into you!? You're friends with Ben Park, Alex Go, Gerard Jin, the White Mamba, and the Demonic Angel! And the Demonic Angel is Donald Na's brother!?'_

Ashur noticed a familiar green haired teen behind everyone in the hallway. "Hi Tree!" Ashur greeted. "This is my little brother, Donald!" He turned to his brother. "Donald, that's one of my friends, Broccoli Naver! I call him Tree!"

Donald raised a brow. "I'm pretty sure his name isn't Broccoli Naver,"

Despite the intense atmosphere, Ben couldn't help but snicker at what Ashur had just called Gerard.

The bell rang and everyone returned to their classes.

XXX

During lunch, Donald brought Ashur to the cafeteria. Still worried about their friend, despite Donald showing no hostility towards his own brother, Ben and Alex followed after them. Once Donald entered the cafeteria, the entire room became deathly silent. Everyone in line made way for him and Ashur to get to the front first. Well, almost everyone. Gray, Eugene, and Rowan stayed in line, though the latter two were actually frozen in fear.

"Hi Gray! Hi Eugene!" Ashur greeted. "Hi red haired guy I never met before!"

"I...uh...Rowan Im...me..." Rowan stuttered.

"Hi Rowan," Ashur smiled warmly. "I'm Ashur Na. This is my little brother, Donald,"

"L-Little brother!?" Eugene stammered.

"Donald, these guys are my friends too," Ashur gladly told the vampire. "They're Gray, Eugene, and Rowan,"

The group all got their food and sat down at a table. Donald, Ashur, and Gray were the only ones unbothered by the atmosphere. Ben and Alex kept a cautious eye on Donald as they ate. Gerard also sat at the table, ready to jump in to help if necessary.

"So, uh, Ashur," Rowan decided to start a conversation. "W-What middle school are you from?"

"Super Awesome Middle School," Ashur said as Donald fed him a spoonful of kimchi. "Yep, that's definitely the name of the middle school, right Donald?"

Donald stared at him for a few seconds, but Ashur actually thought that was the name of their middle school. " _Yeo-Il_ Middle School,"

"Donald, you need to eat too," Ashur said. "I can feed myself,"

"You shouldn't move your arm around," Donald reminded. 

"As your older brother, I need to make sure you to take care of yourself too," Ashur told him. 

"You're literally older than me by only twelve minutes,"

"I'm still older," Ashur grinned. "Seriously Donald, at least buy yourself something from the snack store,"

"Missing one meal won't kill me," Donald claimed.

"I'm not eating if you're not eating," Ashur said.

"Ashur, you need to eat since you're still recovering," Donald pointed out. 

"Missing one meal won't kill me," Ashur recited the phrase back to his brother.

"I'll eat the bread roll," Donald sighed and took a bite. "Happy now?"

"I want you to eat more but you're stubborn," Ashur mumbled.

Donald's phone rang. "Ashur if you need anything, just call me," He left to answer it outside.

"Phew," Rowan sighed. "That was awkward,"

"You and Donald Na bicker like actual siblings," Alex commented.

"We _are_ siblings," Ashur reminded. "He and I are brothers. Of course we look after each other,"

"I never thought that Donald Na would ever be concerned about anyone other than his self," Ben said. "I thought he would care about keeping his intimidating reputation,"

"He's not embarrassed by me," Ashur shrugged. "He'll act how he normally does to me whether we're at home or in public,"

"He really does care about you," Ben noted. "I honestly thought he'd be an evil douchebag of a brother,"

"He and I are the only blood family we have left," Ashur said. "We've both been through so much together,"

"What about your parents?" Eugene asked.

"Our parents?" Ashur's expression became troubled. "We don't have parents. We've _never_ had parents. We've had a sperm donor and an egg donor, but we've never had a mom and dad. The closest people we had to parental figures were Kingsley's older sister and her boyfriend,"

"Ashur, I have important business with some companies," Donald said once he got back. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'm not alone," Ashur claimed. "I have my friends,"

Donald turned to make eye contact with Ben. "If you take care of Ashur and look after him while he's in school, I won't come to Eunjang with him. But if _anything_ happens to him, it'll be _your_ fault," _'I don't want Ashur's friends avoid him because of my presence. I don't want to take away his happiness. Ashur has protected me all this time so he deserves to be happy,'_

"I'd have taken care of him even if you hadn't asked," Ben said.

"Ashur," Donald turned back to his brother. "If you ever need help, just give me a call and I'll come to you straight away,"

**See? Donald was civil towards the Eungang. The Eungang will still be friends with Ashur because he's different from Donald Na. They don't judge him based on his family.**

**More of Donald's feelings of guilt will be explained in future chapters.**


	11. Don't Mess With Ashur

A few days later, a meeting was held. "Good," Donald fidgeted with his rings. "All of you are here today. Nothing big. We just have to switch to some new companies. This shouldn't take long. Well, that's if there's no one shitting like _last_ time,"

The atmosphere was tense. Forrest Lee and Jimmy Bae were especially nervous.

"With regards to changing companies, Kingsley will be handing out the lists, so there's no need to discuss it further," Donald continued. "What matters is...as of today, Daehyeon will be in charge of Yoosun High and Ganghak will be in charge of Hyeongshin High. I'm sure I don't need to explain why. Give them the data and report to Jake Ji and Wolf Keum every week.

Forrest looked down at his hands. _'Well, I wasn't expecting Donald Na to take revenge on Eunjang for us...but I expected_ something, _even the slightest payback but...nothing. This small punishment means we're not even worth his time. He doesn't give a damn about Hyeongshin High. But...he'll get furious if I mention my failure. So, in a way, I guess it's better to let this pass. I just have to put my pride aside,'_

But unlike Forrest Lee who had just become leader, to Jimmy, the fact that he had to report another high school was more than a disgrace. "B-But this is too harsh—"

 **"Jimmy Bae,"** Donald was already pissed that Jimmy and Forrest had attacked his brother, but now Jimmy was daring to talk back to him? "If you say anything more, I'll show you what I'm capable of," Well, Donald _was_ gonna show him what he was capable of after the meeting, but if Jimmy didn't shut up, the meeting would have to be cut short.

Jimmy became silent and balled up his fists.

"Just keep the boys under control. Look at what happened because you couldn't control that bastard, Helmet," Donald reminded. "Do you think that I've got time for that shit?" He impatiently tapped his finger on the table. "Wolf Keum, is Ganghak High done selecting their new president?"

"Yeah, Jared did all the work," Wolf answered. "You know how hard it is to manage the upperclassmen when you're a freshman,"

"Oh, the sneaky brat's name is Jared?" Donald asked. "He seemed pretty useful. Bring him next time. And as for sophomores and seniors...I'll leave it up to you, Wolf,"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that,"

"As I mentioned before," Donald held up an envelop with files. "Come up with your own idea or shut the fuck up and do as I say. Next time, only speak if you can contribute. Don't you dare hold your head up, you worthless shit. Understand?" He smirked. "Well, at least it seems like you've learned your lesson since I don't see anyone trying to piss me off like Myles Joo,"

XXX

"Wolf Keum, Jake Ji, you're both dismissed," Donald said. "Forrest Lee, Jimmy Bae, stay here. Kingsley, bring Ashur in," 

Kingsley left and returned with the purple haired boy in a wheelchair. Ashur was still busy trying to solve a Rubik's cube...which was a bit complicated since his only arm was in a cast. "Almost...there..."

Forrest and Jimmy both recognized who that teenager was. Both of them couldn't forget that one blue eye that was filled with so much murderous intent. But...how did the boy know Donald and Kingsley?

"Ashur," Donald spoke up. "Was it these two who attacked you?"

Ashur looked up from his Rubik's cube and glared at the two school heads. "Yeah. The orange haired one attacked my friend so I beat him up. The red haired one attacked me when I was on my way home, so I beat him up. He owes me a strawberry milkshake!"

"I see..." Donald was now glaring knives into the two younger teenagers. "Ashur Na is my _brother,"_

"B-B-Brother?" Shit. They had thought that having the last name Na was a coincidence, like Phillip Kim's cousin, Royce Na. This kid also looked _nothing_ like Donald. 

"You're lucky I sent Jake out or else you'd have to deal with him, me, and Kingsley. Well, the reason I let him leave was so Kingsley and I get to beat you bastards up more," Donald cracked his knuckles while sporting his evil grin. "I'll make you guys pay!"

"Donald, this Cube of Rubik is malfunctioning," Ashur whined.

Donald demeanor completely changed to a gentle and kind brother. He quickly finished the Rubik's cube and handed it back to his brother. "Ashur, I called Fox to pick you up, okay?"

"Yay! I like Fox!" Ashur cheered.

"Remember, no sparring until you're healed up," Donald warned. "I don't want your injuries getting worse,"

" _Fine,_ " Ashur whined. "I wanted to learn how to break someone's leg,"

"You can just observe Fox's demonstrations and take note of how he does it," Donald suggested. "I'll have you wait in my office while Kingsley and I beat the crap out of Jimmy and Forrest,"

"He owes me a strawberry milkshake!" Ashur added. 

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure Forrest buys you a strawberry milkshake," Donald nodded as he wheeled him out of the meeting room.

"Don't even _think_ about trying to leave," Kingsley's tone was the deadliest that they have ever heard him. "If you try to escape, you'll only make your punishment worse,"

"H-How was I supposed to know that brat was Donald's little brother!?" Jimmy stuttered.

"Correction," Donald reentered the room, his intimidating aura back. "Ashur is my _older_ brother. Frankly, I don't care if you didn't recognize him. What matters is that you two _attacked_ him," 

It was a good thing Donald had invested in soundproof walls so no one else in the office building could hear Forrest and Jimmy's screams as they were beaten to bloody pulps.

XXX

"Hey Ashur," Fox greeted the purple haired teen. "How you doing little buddy?"

"Fox!" Ashur cheered. "Fox, look! Donald solved my Cube of Rubik! I'm pretty sure since I was working on it for half an hour, I made it easier for him,"

"By the way," Fox said as the two left the office building. "I started training another student. He already went home for the day, but you can meet him later,"

**I wonder who that other student is...**

**I just read the latest raw chapter and let's just say, it plays perfectly into what I plan for future chapters of _Family Chaos._**


	12. Ashur and Donald's Past

"Hey Ashur, your wounds seemed to have healed up," Ben said. 

"I heal pretty fast!" Ashur smiled, glad he was out of the wheelchair. "But Donald says that I should take it easy,"

"I still can't believe you're related to that prick," Alex commented. "He's a monster," _'Actually, now that I think about it, I can see a bit of a resemblance in their behavior. Ashur wouldn't stop attacking his opponents until someone stepped in and told him that it was enough. Donald Na didn't want to stop when Ben was barely conscious,'_

"Donald's not _completely_ bad," Ashur claimed.

"He's the founder, leader, and owner of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union," Ben pointed out. "He beats people up and I'm pretty sure he makes illegal money,"

"His goal is to make profit, whether it be legal or illegal," Ashur said. "I think he does it because he feels guilty,"

"Guilty?" Eugene questioned. "Why would he feel guilty?"

Ashur put a hand to his eyepatch. "You know how I said we never had parents? Our sperm donor and egg donor were abusive meanies. They _hurt_ us for no reason at all. We weren't even wanted. They should've just given us up for adoption. At least we'd have been safer and away from them,"

"Ashur," Ben's expression became dark. "How did you lose your eye?"

"Our sperm donor and egg donor were beating us," Ashur answered quietly. "They were drunk and they grabbed a kitchen knife. Donald was closer so they started cutting him up. That's why he has a bunch of tattoos now. He wanted to cover his scars up. I saw that they were going to stab him and managed to muster enough strength to push Donald out of the way. Our sperm donor and egg donor stabbed the knife into my eye,"

_"A-Ashur!" Donald held a towel to his twin's eye. "I-It's gonna be alright! Don't fall asleep, okay Ashur?"_

_"D...Donald?" Ashur weakly asked. "Why...are your hands...red?"_

_"Don't worry about it," Donald put on a pained smile. "Just stay with me, okay? Stay awake,"_

_"You have booboos," Ashur lifted a hand and touched one of the cuts on Donald's arms._

_"I'm fine," Donald told him and tied the towel around Ashur's head. "I'm gonna put you on my back, okay?"_

_"We're going...outside?"_

_"Yeah," Donald nodded. "We won't ever have to come back here again,"_

"There was so much blood," Ashur said. "I don't really remember what age we were, but I think we were in elementary school. Donald carried me towards the hospital, but he also ran out of strength partway there,"

"Then how did you get to the hospital?" Rowan asked.

"That's how we met Fox, Kaia, and Alain," Ashur informed. "After Donald collapsed, they found us and brought us to the hospital. It was because of them that we survived,"

"What happened to your parents?" Alex questioned.

"Don't call them our parents!" Ashur snapped. "They don't deserve that title!" He looked away and lowered his voice. "Sorry. I don't like them being referred to as our parents. Kaia and Alaina were more of our parents than our sperm donor and egg donor were. Alain told me that they were arrested and are currently rotting in prison,"

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you, Ashur," Ben apologized. "Sorry,"

"Donald's always offering to do anything for me," Ashur said. "I think he feels guilty because I got hurt protecting him. He thinks he has to earn a lot of money and ensure I have everything I need and everything I want. He spoils me a lot and can be overprotective sometimes. He thinks if he controls the area, he can keep me safe. But he doesn't have to do any of this for me. I'm his older brother, even if it's only by twelve minutes. It's my job to protect him,"

"To think someone like Donald Na could be so...human," Alex said. "If he wasn't a bad guy, I'm sure we could've been on friendlier terms with him,"

"I don't want any of you guys to fight him," Ashur told them. "Because if there's a fight between Yeo-Il and Eunjang..." His expression became deathly serious. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my little brother,"

"We won't start any fights with him," Ben responded. "But if he attacks us, we'll have to protect ourselves,"

"I understand, but the side I take will still be the same, even if it's the wrong one," Ashur replied. "I just wish Donald would stop being so violent. I really hate fighting. Fighting only results in everyone getting hurt. The way Donald beats up other people, even after they give up, reminds me too much of how our parents were. We'd beg and beg for the pain to stop but our pleas fell onto deaf ears,"

He let out a tired sigh. "The only reason I train is to protect my family and friends. I don't want to be weak, I don't want anyone I care about to suffer," He thought back to all of the scars on his brother's body before he hid them behind his tattoos. "I just want everyone to live in a peaceful world,"

**Next chapter, Ashur will be back at training. Oh, and he'll meet Fox's new student.**

**This is a drawing by @bepo_bestpolarbear who created Ashur Na.**


End file.
